


【授权翻译】The Wand

by Silhouette_R



Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: F/M, noir
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R
Summary: 魔法部聘用了德拉科·马尔福追踪某件神秘物品。赫敏·格兰杰既是他最有眉目的线索，也是让人摸不着头脑的万恶之源。请勿私自制作文包私自传播。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 49





	1. 一位旧友

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016796) by [Colubrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina). 

这世上没什么比熄灭路灯更容易的事了；“咔嚓”一声轻响，一团团暖色的光晕就应声淹没在黑夜里。德拉科的双眼很快适应了幽暗的满月夜。他脚下的每块鹅卵石都在清冷的月光下无处遁形。 

书店的窗口仍亮着，很难让人忽视上边儿金光闪闪的“莎士比亚作品集锦”、“全新与二手书籍应有尽有”和“有咖啡供应”一类标语。赫敏·格兰杰同他上次见到她时几乎一模一样，又或者说，完全变了样。这也正是时光在女人身上最拿手的魔法。德拉科一向认为自己算得上备受岁月的青睐，但她似乎更甚一筹。她学生时代头上顶着的那蓬枯草终于被驯化成了精致的发卷。青春期后的抽条让她的身材比例更加完美。若她不是格兰杰，那眼前她修长手指划过书页的景象就足够让他动心思了。借一本她这儿绝无存货的孤本打开话题，以此为借口再次拜访，日复一日，直到她留他喝上一杯咖啡。然后咖啡变成寒暄、交谈，以及更多。他想要看到她的长发披散开来，想要看到她正因阅读而紧绷的红唇发出邀请的信号。 

但她偏偏是格兰杰。并且他此行纯属公务。 

他无声地穿过黑暗的街道。开门时她甚至没抬起头来。“我们已经歇业了，先生，”她说。“明天再来吧。” 

“唔，现在，”德拉科故意用上了他招牌的拖腔拖调，“你门口的标牌可不是这么说的。” 

她猛地抬起头来。短暂的一瞬间，她眼中闪过惊讶，以及——或许——一丝恐惧。当然，后者完全可能是他自己幻想出来的，是他自己主观上希望看到的；又或者，基于他对她的了解，她主观上希望他看到的。“马尔福，”她说。她平静地放下书本，夹了条羊皮纸做书签。他的角度能看到她那工整标准的字迹，同样能看清她摸出的烟盒上的麻瓜牌子。她从里面抽出一根来，低声用咒语点燃了它。她深吸了一口烟；他尊重她这样放松神经的行为，毕竟招惹她得不偿失。 

“那个标牌，”她说着，又吸了一口。“拉文德离开的时候我让她翻面了。没再检查一次算我活该。” 

“毕竟你也料不到野猫的能耐，”他附和着，靠在柜台前打量她。他一向认为抽烟能剥夺大部分女人的美丽，但今夜，她夹着烟的嘴唇却紧紧地抓住了他的视线。 

另一口烟。“近来如何，马尔福？”她问。“还没离婚吗？”

“如果我说离了，你是失望还是满意呢？”

“不如说是毫不惊讶。我从来不觉得你知道忠诚两个字怎么写。”

“那你呢？罗纳德怎么样了？”

罗纳德，就德拉科所知，他正在霍格沃茨外的一小座墓穴里长眠。 

她按熄了烟蒂站起身来。“我好多年没见过罗恩了，”她说。“不瞒你说，现在也就只有你关心了。我能为你做点什么，马尔福？如果你还有兴致的话，我可以给你他妹妹的住址。” 

“我可不会拒绝你的好意，”他说。她点点头，鞋跟敲在木地板上的声音格外清晰。她绕过他身边，弯下身从柜台下面取出了羊皮纸和羽毛笔——她在这样简单动作上耗费的时间比他想象中还要长。等待的时候他顺带享受了她的香水——他猜是个法国的牌子——与她臀部的曲线。她直起身来，在她撕下的羊皮纸条上草草写下了一个地址递给他。他的手指划过她的手腕。 

“我很想你，格兰杰。” 

她扬起了眉毛。 

“我来找你是有原因的，”他说着，将那个他并不打算使用的地址放进口袋里。赫敏心领神会地笑了。她总是以为自己可以看透所有人，领会所有事。多年以后仍然如此。“部里让我帮忙解决他们的一个小麻烦。某个不能通过正常渠道解决的麻烦。”

“所以他们才来找你。”

“你不好奇是什么麻烦？”

“毕竟你都走投无路来找我帮忙了，我想你会自己告诉我的。”

“波特失踪了。”


	2. 深夜留宿

“哈利是个成年人了，”赫敏她掏出魔杖开始准备闭店。灯一盏接一盏地熄灭；书籍都乖乖回到了书架上；她的烟灰缸也清理一新。“他有自由行动的权利。”

“他们只是担心他可能遇上了点麻烦。”

“考虑到哈利的历史，他能遇上的麻烦从来不是‘一点儿’能够形容的，”赫敏的话一针见血。他那种战争英雄一看就不是周末老实在家看报的类型。哈利总是麻烦缠身。但他一直是她的朋友，或者说，她一直是他的。德拉科·马尔福也发现了这一点；哈利是他唯一能够引起赫敏·格兰杰注意的手段了。

“他和一些朋友北上了——他办公室里的人都这么说。收发室里一个男人说他觉得波特局促不安的。我想不通原因，你呢？”

“可能他跟人赌球输了吧，”赫敏挖苦道。她从柜台下拿出一只看起来挺新的手袋，全皮，名牌。德拉科从没想过开书店还这么赚钱。“你想去喝一杯吗，马尔福？”

“你请客？”

“不，”她说。“你请。”

喝第一轮的时候他们的谈话还局限于社交辞令。回忆一番各自校园时代的旧友，再就当天的报纸新闻恶毒地八卦上几句。第二轮的主要话题则是他的离婚，尽管其间他满脑子想得都是完美衬托了她曲线的衬衣。裁缝定制款，他很确定。它将她上半身的魅力最大限度地展现出来，就像高跟鞋对下半身的作用一样。第三轮后，赫敏抓起了她的钱包，满怀期待地看着他。

“格兰杰？”

“在酒吧里我最多喝三杯，”她说，“如果哈利真的惹上大麻烦失踪了，我不得不帮你；但我得足够醉才能面对这个事实。你来吗？”

德拉科惊喜地发现她公寓里的威士忌相当不错，她的条件也令人心动。她主动续上了第四轮与第五轮。她在卧室门廊处停住脚步的时候，他甚至觉得一切都过分顺利了。不是说他故意要在大好形势下如此悲观，但以前的赫敏·格兰杰可不会让他轻而易举就得到她。当然，比起疑神疑鬼，他更愿意把这点时间用在更有意义的事上，比如用来发现她挑选内衣的细致程度半点不输高跟鞋与衬衣。

次日清晨的阳光搅醒了他。他眯起眼睛用手挡了一下。赫敏已经穿戴整齐，翘着腿坐在床边一只扶手椅里，他外套里的东西都被她翻了出来。

她遇上了他愤怒的视线。“这是你幻影移形执照过期的传票吗？”她把那张传票在空中挥了挥。“啧。”

“我一直以为一为女士是不会随便翻看男士的随身物品的。”

“真不敢想象你过得是什么日子。”赫敏继续漫不经心地翻看着，手指划过支票存根、一盒火柴，以及一张他从韦斯莱那里得到的便条。幸运的是，那张叠起的纸条还没有传票来得显眼。今早酒醒后的头痛比往日更来势汹汹，但他还是强忍着用飞来咒取来了衣物。那个女巫想看就看吧。反正她什么也找不到。

“我们做没做？”他声音弱了些，仍然抱有一丝希望。他一丝不挂躺在她床上。按照事情的正常进展来说，他的假设有理有据。

她满不在乎地把外套丢还给他。“如果你一喝酒就断片，我建议你以后少喝点，”她说。“你准备妥当带我北上大概需要多久？”

“等你煮好咖啡，我这儿就万事俱备了，”他说。她该死地看起来毫无头痛的症状，熨烫平整的裤子也已妥当地穿在身上。她甚至已经做好了头发。

“我不煮咖啡，”她说。

“试一回又不会怎么样。”

她用飞来咒取过一双实用又时髦的平底鞋，冷淡地看了他一会儿，然后微笑着拒绝。“不要。”

她拎着鞋关门出了房间的下一秒，德拉科就把自己的鞋摔在了门上。他要是遵从父亲的意愿从政就好了：不用像现在这样勾心斗角虚与委蛇，说不定公司发展得还更好。

“你不需要我帮忙也行，”他的鞋掉到地板上后，他听到她在门外威胁。

德拉科一把抓过床头柜上的止痛药水，开始飞速穿戴整齐。


	3. 一间茶馆

德拉科从来都不喜欢帕蒂芙夫人茶馆。那儿铺天盖地的粉红色和蕾丝褶边儿就够他受的。也正是出于这种原因，他并不惊讶他们一到霍格莫德后，赫敏的视线就黏上了这里。他们走出幻影移形点的时候艳阳高照。周边商铺橱窗玻璃上的反光几乎要刺瞎他的眼睛。孩子们跑闹的尖叫声伴着鸟鸣更是对他他可怜的耳膜造成了毁灭性损伤。这个点上工对德拉科而言还是太早了；他痛恨那个强迫他出现在这儿的女人。

“哈利一直很喜欢这儿，”赫敏解释道。她等着德拉科为她推开门——他踟蹰再三，还是不情不愿地照做了。“你知道的，他向来嗜甜如命。如果他来过霍格莫德，这儿的店员一定见过他。”

德拉科倒不像她这么坚信不疑。但哪怕他们对这个男人的认知大相径庭，他还是从善如流地由着侍者将他们领向了壁炉边的一张小桌子。只要给够了甜头，你就能从对方那儿得到想要的一切——达成目的总归是要绕上点弯子的。这些不可避免的弯弯绕绕或许惹人不快，但人情世故就是如此。桌面黏糊糊的，菜单亦然；更糟的是，那上面罗列了各式精美茶点，只想来杯威士忌的德拉科不得不败兴而归。他从菜单上抬起头的时候，赫敏正对着桌上一团没清理干净的果酱渍蹙眉。草莓酱的鲜红与桌面的粉色格格不入。“我去叫人来清理干净。”

他目送着她捏着钱包走向柜台，她的臀部勾勒出的优美曲线无疑是值得目光停驻的绝景。

“我以为你只对那种拿腔拿调的贵妇感兴趣呢。”

“高尔，”德拉科点头。高尔灰黄的面色昭示了他每况愈下的健康状况。他的西装破破旧旧，皮鞋也磨得暗淡无光。德拉科一眼就看到了他兜里揣着魔杖。“你看起来挺好的。”

高尔在赫敏先前的座位上坐下。至于他是否介意卫生状况堪忧的桌面，德拉科就不得而知了。“的确挺好，多谢挂心。当然啦，不如你目不转睛盯着的那位，看她那屁股翘的……说起来，你太太呢？德拉斯托亚，如果我没记错的话？还是这只是你偶尔换换口味？”

“不是，”德拉科嗓音有点紧。“而且她叫阿斯托利亚。她现在在法国南部呢，终于如愿以偿摆脱我了。”

“她的品味倒是一如既往地好。”

德拉科面上的笑意半分不减，手却默默地探向了自己的魔杖。“你近来如何？”他问。霍格沃茨毕业后他就没再想起过格雷格·高尔这个人；并且，认真想来，他也不确定过去他们到底算不算得上是朋友。在这个问题上，他更倾向于否定的答案。

“起起落落吧，”高尔一笔带过。“至于此行，我的猎物只有一个：地道的苏格兰威士忌。休上几天假，放松身心远离城市喧嚣——你知道那一套。”

“只工作不玩耍，聪明孩子也变傻，”德拉科认同。“你在这儿见过什么有趣的人吗？或许……哈利·波特？”

“我跟他可不是一路人。他，他的跟班，都一样。至于你嘛……”高尔朝赫敏的方向抬了抬下巴；德拉科借机将目光正大光明地落在她身上。她正倾身靠在柜台前，脑袋和一个穿粉色围裙女孩的凑在一块儿。这种场景他委实是熟悉。女性间的悄悄话都是关于各种八卦与小秘密。赫敏扭过头来回望他；然后两个女人都笑了。

“那个，”高尔说，“我可没料到。你又是来这儿干嘛的？”

“我也有自己的猎物，”德拉科回答。“来碰碰运气。”

高尔大笑起来，一侧嘴角扯起奇怪的弧度。“猎艳？”他问。

“类似。”目前为止，他手头只有一具尸体和一条线索，但今天他会撞大运也说不定。或者今晚也行。赫敏走回桌前，停下脚步朝高尔伸出一只手来。

“赫敏·格兰杰，”她自我介绍道。

高尔起身鞠躬，看起来湿漉漉的嘴唇落在她手背上。“我的荣幸，”他说。“但我们早就认识了，格兰杰。老校友了。格雷格·高尔。”

她瞪大眼睛，一只眼皮微微抖了抖。“我没认出你来，”她承认，“过去太久了。”

“那我就不打扰你们享用茶点了，”高尔弯起嘴唇，扬起了一个他自认为是微笑的弧度。“这人和你说什么都别信，格兰杰。他撒起谎来眼睛都不眨的。”

“我会留心的。”赫敏坐下来打开菜单。德拉科确定自己看到了她隐晦地在裤子上蹭了蹭手背。“这儿的店员见过他，”格雷格的身影大摇大摆地消失在壁炉绿色的火焰里后，她才开口。“他几天前来过；那个店员认为他是来拜访麦格的。他隔三差五会来一趟，所以她很肯定。”

“那挺好的，”德拉科应和。他伸手重新拿过菜单时，洁白的袖子不慎蹭上了那团果酱。血红色迅速浸透了布料。“该死的，”他低咒。

赫敏抽出魔杖来将桌上与他袖口的污渍一同清理一新。她向来聪明。就连德拉科也不得不承认这一点。

“所以我们只要去问麦格他为什么过来就好了，”德拉科下定论。

赫敏的笑容恍惚了一秒。“是的，”她回答。“当然。”


	4. 拜访学校

米涅娃·麦格记不得过去几天内哈利来拜访过。“但是罗纳德来过，”她回忆着，朝德拉科和赫敏笑了笑。德拉科记起了自己小时候有多害怕面前的女人。她仍然敏锐；但到了这个年纪，德拉科对她所有残存的恐惧都已经尽数转化为了不情不愿的敬佩。幸好这世上还有一群像她这样的好人，他们任劳任怨地将自己的生命都奉献给了琐碎恼人的教育工作，奉献给了一群永远不懂得心怀感激的混蛋。

就他个人而言，德拉科更希望自己的付出都能得到回报；当然，真金白银的那种就再好不过了。从这个角度看来，他算不上什么好人。这也符合他对自己一向的认知。

“罗纳德？”赫敏看上去有些疑惑；德拉科不怪她。毕竟罗恩·韦斯莱可不是那种闲荡到苏格兰和往日教授叙旧的类型。

“没错。”麦格眯起眼来回应赫敏的疑惑。德拉科可不希望她们的注意力转到罗纳德身上。这会引来各种问题；而所有不能带来酒精与性的问题，在德拉科看来都是不必要的麻烦。

“可能他和波特一起来的，”德拉科说。

赫敏瞥了他一眼；这是他告诉她波特失踪以来的第一次，她表现出自己的担忧与在意。她眉头蹙起，唇瓣紧抿。“他说他去哪儿了吗？”她问。

“他想要得到进入禁林的许可。”

这意味着——毫无疑问——禁林成为了他们躲不开的下一站。赫敏大步流星走下城堡里无尽石梯的时候，德拉科禁不住咒骂起自己的运气。正常情况下，如果有人想找波特，韦斯莱总是计划的第一步；但鉴于韦斯莱现在的状况，找着他让他指路已经是不可能了。除非德拉科想要把那种魔法当儿戏，那种只有傻子才会用的魔法。德拉科身上贴着形形色色的标签，但“傻子”绝对不是其中一个。

尽管现在的魔法部却货真价实地被一群傻子管理着。作为一个聪明人，德拉科选择不就这一点对他的甲方挑三拣四。

“我不觉着去禁林是个好主意，”他快步赶上赫敏。“我很确定波特不在那里。”

“真的？”赫敏停下脚步来对上他的眼睛。德拉科觉得自己似乎应该下意识回避这样的死亡凝视的，但比起他生命中其它更可怕的事情，对着她撒谎委实算不得什么。他直截了当地回望她。“我以为你对哈利在哪儿全无头绪。”

“的确没有，”德拉科难得真诚。“但现在天快黑了，黑暗里的禁林可算不上什么好去处。”

“现在甚至还没到中午呢，”赫敏轻蔑地反驳，将脑袋重新转了回去。森林边缘的光景可半点看不出现在是正午。阳光大方地照耀着城堡和不远处的村庄，却偏偏避开了这座不详的森林。影子在他们脚下被拉得格外长。德拉科抹了把额间沁出的汗。也许这片黑暗的森林能驱逐艳阳天里无情的热浪也说不定呢。在宿醉、偶遇高尔后，现在他们还要在高地乡间徒步，德拉科对于今天的最后一丁点儿好感也没了。

赫敏在一块巨石上坐下，打开手包，从里面扯出一双结实的登山靴来。她察觉到他不可置信的眼神，微微歪了歪头。“我喜欢有备无患，”她说。

德拉科看了看靴子，又看了眼她的手袋，默默估计了一番两者的体积差距，“空间延展咒，”他下了定论。“你是怎么拿到许可证的？”

“我没有。”

这解释了为什么她早些时候拿着他过期的幻影移形执照大作文章，却在他们幻影移形来这儿的时候不发一言。德拉科将手收回裤袋里，拇指摩挲着他从韦斯莱那里顺来的熄灯器。“你还真挺正派的。”

赫敏用了个简单魔咒将她平底鞋上的土渍清理一新，然后把它们塞回她的皮包里。“如果我真的正派，你见不得人的勾当也就不会找上我了。”

“从什么时候起关心哈利·波特也见不得人了？”德拉科问。

“那你又是从什么时候起开始关心他的下落了？”她还击，一手拎着手袋，一手握着魔杖，步伐轻快地走进禁林。

“我的确关心波特的下落，”德拉科反驳，跟着她一起走进森林里。难以置信；她居然指控他说谎，尤其还是在这唯一一件他完全诚实的事情上。

好吧，但至少也算得上基本诚实。


	5. 林间漫步

比起乡村来说，德拉科还是更喜欢城市。不是说大城市里就没有危险生物：从下水道里实实在在的毒物，到背街暗巷里引升意义的害虫，伦敦城里危机四伏。但这些他都能忍受。无论是格雷格 · 高尔这类人，还是那些迂腐成性的傲罗，他都知道该怎样应付。

当然，正直清廉的傲罗或许会比较棘手，但德拉科 · 马尔福不确定这种生物是否还真实存在。至少他从来没遇到过；一个也没有。

乡间的树林却和城市里的高楼很不一样。无论它们生长得有多茂密，各式各样的危险生物仍然能在此找到自己的藏身之处。森林愈深处便愈发阴暗；他们似乎置身于一片无尽的暗绿迷雾中。

“ 我关心的不是波特的下落 —— 你说这话什么意思？ ” 德拉科加快了脚步紧紧跟在赫敏身侧。

她耸耸肩，没有停下脚步。 “ 魔法部才不会聘**你**去找哈利，所以猜到你在找别的东西 —— 或者别的人 —— 并不是什么难事。 ”

德拉科清楚地明白，自己的自尊心本该被她那个充满蔑视的 “ **你** ” 字刺痛，或者至少做做样子，认同部里本该雇别人来寻找他们心爱的吉祥物；但几次徒劳的尝试后，他发现自己早就习惯了那种不痛不痒的无动于衷。 “ 你的猜测有一定道理， ” 他承认，过分小心地攥着裤子绕过一丛灌木。他才不会为了这些灌木丛刺脱下外套；他有自己的原则。 “ 哈利 · 波特不是我的第一目标 —— 这个可能性的确存在。 ”

赫敏敏捷地跨过一株植物，在一块难得一见的阳光光斑下停住脚步。 “ 没这么轻描淡写吧， ” 她举起魔杖来指向他。 “ 鉴于这儿只有我俩，不如我抓住机会在你脑袋里好好找一找真相，你说呢？ ”

“ 你才不会攻击我， ” 德拉科一边说着，一边放松肩膀和手臂，双手却没有离开裤兜。他的大脑极速运转：将她击倒在地；抽出自己的魔杖；转移她的注意力。总之他必须有所作为，至少向她证明，就算她真的想要挑起斗争，自己也不算完全没有防备。

赫敏的笑容扩大了几英寸。她还真是个了不得的女人。她的头发几乎没乱，衬衣上也没有勾到过荆棘倒刺。她呼吸的时候胸部微微起伏 —— 这让他挪不开视线。她的呼吸半点不急促。 “ 你想试试看吗？ ”

“ 只管放马过来，然后看你会惹上什么样的麻烦吧。 ”

“ 死在禁林里的人不计其数， ” 她说。 “ 我会确保在前来调查的傲罗面前表现得楚楚可怜的。 ”

她一动不动虚张声势的时候，他抓准时机快步向前，一手抓住她手腕一扭，魔杖应声落地，另一手将她的胳膊反剪在身后，让她半靠在自己身上无法逃脱。她的手袋掉在地上，从里面滑出了一只鞋，一只唇膏，和一本看起来像是言情小说的书。

“ 你这个混蛋， ” 赫敏抬起脚来准备踩他。

德拉科快速把附近的一个树桩变形成了一块更牢靠的岩石坐下，然后半拖着她坐在他膝上。 “ 我才不是， ” 他反驳道，控制不住脸上的笑容。 “ 天哪，我可真想念你，格兰杰。 ”

“ 这种想法可真幼稚， ” 她说。 “ 你到底想要什么，马尔福？ ”

“ 现在？ ” 他扬起眉毛。 “ 一个吻就很好。 ”

有那么一瞬间，她呆愣着大张嘴巴，但很快又回过神来合上了。她盯了他一会儿，然后一摇头大笑起来。 “ 你真令人难以置信。 ”

他试探性地松开对她的钳制；没了紧拽着她手臂的力量，她险些摔在草地上。他只好尽可能快地重新抓住她 —— 让她的脑袋砸上石头可对他找到波特的最终目的没有任何好处 —— 她的胳膊环上了他的脖颈，同他几乎脸贴着脸。

“ 唔， ” 他说。 “ 就这样也行吧。 ”

她的味道尝起来像草莓酱和花果茶。


	6. 一个发现

德拉科吻过不止一个女人。他甚至结过一次婚，尽管亲吻阿斯托利亚比起享受更像是在完成任务。在她们当中，不得不说，赫敏·格兰杰是最棒的那一个。当然，这一点他才不会告诉她。哪怕在当年他无聊且未婚、让她神魂颠倒的时候也没有。

一切的开端不过是一顿他一掷千金的晚餐。很快他们就从享用餐后甜点，变成享受在昂蒂布（注1）的浪漫旅行。

那时他离开她的理由非常合乎常理。他算不上一个**彻头彻尾**的混蛋。至少，他没留她一人身无分文。他在床头柜留下的大把加隆足够支付她回家的路费了，更别提他早已结清了房费。和餐费。甚至酒钱。昂蒂布的上等红酒可不便宜，所以这最后一项很值得一提。

几周后他收到一只包裹，里面是他留给她的钱，分文不少。包裹上没有留言，但他知道出自谁手。就算他不知道，那只差点啄瞎他的猫头鹰也给了他足够的线索。

自那之后的许多年，他也再没找到过像她那样吻他的女人。他很高兴自己还记得属于他们的一切。赫敏的手臂缠绕他的脖颈，身躯贴紧，唇瓣微张。他曾将她与其他女伴做对比。她毫不意外地脱颖而出。他也曾将她与自己的妻子对比过。后者的一切都显得不尽如人意。所以此刻，哪怕是简单的、重新将她拥在怀里，呼吸属于她的气息，品尝她甜蜜的嘴唇，都让他欣喜若狂。

然后他退开身来。她并没有像他所期待地那么享受沉迷。她打量了他一会儿，目光才柔和下来。“或许我也算得上想念你，”她说。“但只有一点。”

“一般来说你的品味会更好一些，”他揶揄。

“唔，谁还没点小怪癖呢？”她避重就轻。“打个比方，罗恩向来很喜欢他妈妈做的葡萄干布丁——说实话，难以下咽。”

对了。罗纳德。

德拉科扶着赫敏站起来，伸出手臂来帮着她维持平衡。他甚至想要帮着她把散落在地的东西收回包里。

“我自己来吧，”她语速很快，弯下身来把书和鞋子塞回去。

她直起身后，他朝她笑笑，抬了抬自己的脚。“现在，”他说，“就是你假装脆弱靠在我身上，然后再问一遍我到底意在何处的最好时机了。”

“你说你在追查哈利的下落。”

“但你还不算蠢到家，所以压根不信，”德拉科回答。“我也不想让你浪费这么一次精心策划的机会。所以现在，趁着我态度软化，想问什么就快问。否则照这发展，我们不如来做些需要我强硬起来的活动。”

“精心策划？”赫敏听上去有点恼怒。

“精心策划，”德拉科强调。他又开始在森林里摸索。他想要回到禁林入口，重新站在日光下，远离巨蛛和墓穴一类的东西；但赫敏已经抽出了魔杖，看起来像是在施一个追踪咒语。如果他的目标是罗纳德·韦斯莱，那这个咒语还能派上用场。事实上，这是所有咒语中他最不希望她用的一个。“这可找不到波特，”他说，“而且我对你前夫的下落一点兴趣都没有。”

“现在说这个可能有点尴尬，”赫敏说，“但无论罗恩在哪儿，哈利都不会离得太远。”

这无疑是个坏消息。但德拉科不能让她一个人承受这禁林里的噩梦，所以他拼尽全力故作镇定。他推开面前的一条树枝，弯腰躲开了另一条。幽深阴暗的森林看来形色可怖。所有闲着没事赞颂森林这种破地方的诗人一定都没亲自徒步旅行过。他不得不承认，这样的选择自有其明智之处。相比于现在这个，随处有不知名的生物嘶嘶从脚边窜过的地方，温暖明亮的房间的确更适合进行写作。

“我不觉得我们能在这儿找到任何人，”他提议。“我们该往回走了。”

她选择无视他，一直无视他。周边景色变得熟悉起来；德拉科闭上眼睛，为接下来不可避免的场景做好准备。

“我的咒语一定有哪里出了问题，”赫敏咕哝。她摇晃着魔杖，盯着脚下因为咒语作用而翻动的泥土。她的肩膀突然绷紧，双手颤抖着施咒挪开那些土壤——他知道她明白一切了。

她盯着那个坑看一会儿。现在的罗纳德一定已经面目全非了。时间对尸体总是格外不留情面。德拉科希望他能让她免受这种折磨；希望她能让自己带她离开，回伦敦，远离这里。她的尖叫卡在嗓子眼里。她踉跄着后退，撞进德拉科·马尔福早就准备好的怀抱里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 译者注。Antibes，法国南部一港口度假小镇。


	7. 真相大白

赫敏浑身颤抖着抽泣起来，德拉科紧紧地抱着她。“你介意我……？”他朝墓穴的方向抬了抬下巴，然后决定将她吸着鼻涕的点头当作重埋尸体的许可。

“你早就知道他在这儿，”赫敏说着，同他拉开距离，抽出手臂想要打他——或者揍扁他的鼻子——德拉科抓住了她的手腕。

“我很愿意借你肩膀，”他回答。“毕竟看到自己前夫的尸体实在吓人。但这不代表你可以打我。”

这话让她再次崩溃。她把脸紧紧埋进他肩膀里。“他还好好的，”她带着哭腔低吼，尽管她的话听上去更像是“太高了”（注1）。德拉科没有打断她，专心听着。“上周他还好好的，哦天啊，哈利，你是对的。”

德拉科绝不会当着一个女人的面指责她谎话连篇，但他有种预感，赫敏一定还见过罗纳德·韦斯莱：不止一次，且远比她宣称的时间点要晚。

他用尽了耐心等待她停止抽泣：等到她情绪激动的言语化为沉默，等到她的泪水化为哽塞与颤栗。他揽过她转身，朝着禁林边缘的方向走去。她从手袋里翻找出一条手绢来，擦干眼泪跟上他的步伐。这至少说明他的衬衫可以幸免于难了。尽管他拼命阻止，他们还是找到了她想找的东西；既然她如愿以偿了，他现在只希望他们能尽快离开这儿，然后开间房过夜。他也是迫不得已，毕竟他的幻影移形执照过期了，而她现在的状态也不适合自己回伦敦。又或者他们也可以回去找个地方喝一杯。总归，他绝对要在天黑前离开这个鬼地方。

“你早就知道，”她重复。相较于之前的敏健，她现在的脚步跌跌撞撞，每走几步就会绊上凸起的树桩。所以他不得不再次伸出手臂来帮着她维持平衡。“你早就知道了。”

“是的，”他承认。

她停下脚步。“而你什么都没说。是你杀的他吗？”

德拉科嗤笑。“我可不是杀人的料，格兰杰。我只负责找东西。很重要的东西。”

“像哈利那样重要的东西？”

“不如说是他手头的某样东西。”

她捏着手袋按住胸口。“比如？”

“比如死亡圣器。”

她一言不发，德拉科重新迈开脚步。“魔法部里有人想要它们，很想要——不如说，到了暗地里请我来调查的地步。它们当中任何一件都是无价之宝，合起来的话，唔——”

“那都是骗人的，”赫敏尖锐地打断他。“它们才不能让你成为死神的主人。正相反，它们……它们会让你更引死神注目。”

“就算如此，还是有人迫切想要拥有它们，”德拉科指出。时至今日他仍懊恼不已：他曾经拥有过这些传奇物件中的一个，但也只是曾经了。他决定接下这个任务——尽管和魔法部沾边的都没好事——很大程度上也受到了自己某个不切实际幻想的影响，想要再一次握上那根曾属于他的魔杖。尽管现在它不属于自己了，他仍然期待着能有这样一个自欺欺人的机会。

“迫切到愿意给你付钱，”赫敏感叹。

“迫切到愿意杀人，”德拉科叹了口气纠正她。“我之前来的时候找到了韦斯莱，还有那群人其中一个的踪迹。我到这儿的时候他已经死了。我埋葬了他。”

“而你甚至没想到给他家人带个信？”

“信件会留下踪迹，”德拉科回答。他才不想为了给罗纳德·韦斯莱的父母一个交代而冤死狱中。他太清楚公众对谋杀案的反应了。比起死者是谁，他们更关心谁应该为此负责。仇恨远比公正要深得人心。但至于自我牺牲，好吧，德拉科压根不相信世上有这个东西存在。“我翻看了他的随身物品：一张纸条，一个能熄灭灯光的小玩意儿，一些零钱。就这些了。”

生命往往结束得出其不意，留下的只剩遗憾。

“那张纸条，”赫敏回忆。“我在你口袋里找到过——**找到它了。这两天动身回伦敦**——说的竟然是这个。我没认出他的笔迹。”

如果她认出来了，这段谈话大概会更早出现。德拉科猜他至少也该为这侥幸得来的几个小时而心存感激。

“你拿走了熄灯器，”赫敏下断论。“那可是独一无二的。”

“我知道，”德拉科点头。

“如果当时发现了它，我一定能看出端倪的。”

“但很遗憾，你只翻找了我的上衣口袋，”德拉科耸肩。

“你裤子里还藏了什么，”她刻薄地问。

“没什么你会感兴趣的东西。我们先开个房间再详谈如何？既然现在真相大白了，我想我能说服你成为我的搭档。撇开别的好处不谈，你至少能亲手抓住杀害韦斯莱的真凶。”

或许正是出于对这个想法的认同，她又加快了脚步，德拉科不得不大迈步才赶上她。这本不在他的原计划中，但也许她能助他一臂之力也说不准。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 译者注。原文为“he was fine”，对应“thee as vine”


	8. 一间旅店

等到他们返回霍格莫德，在镇上唯一一座（德拉科标准里）能住的旅店里订好房间时，天色已经很晚了。夕阳余晖拖着长长的影子洒在路上，洒在他们下榻的塞尔文旅馆狭长的楼梯间上。他们房间的窗口能清楚地看到已经开始闪烁的街灯；但那一点点光亮远不足以驱散黑暗，所以德拉科用力拉上厚重的窗帘，将他们身处的房间与外面的世界隔离开来。

他们点的威士忌很快送到了。德拉科倒了两杯，将其中一只杯子推给她。

“我不想喝，”她拒绝。

“压惊的，”德拉科说服她。“放松放松神经。”那具尸体比他第一次见到时看起来更糟了——虽说谁都知道它只会更糟，直到变成一堆白骨——但他们刚才所见也够受的了。

他把那瓶威士忌放得远远的：不给她往里面掺东西、或者用它作为钝器砸破他脑袋的任何机会。这个女人不值得信任，尤其在他擅自埋葬了她前夫的情况下。“敬罗纳德·韦斯莱，”他将酒杯举到空中。“伟大的战争英雄，总体说来也算是个体面人。”

“敬罗恩，”赫敏附和着喝了口酒。尽管只需要小小地抿上一口，她还是一口气饮尽了那半杯烈酒，好像这样就能将她今日所见抛在脑后一样。

他背靠墙坐下，耐心地等待着。这是他的工作教给他的：人类天生有倾诉的欲望，没有人愿意一言不发地傻坐着。沉默带来的不适往往比言语威胁更有力。并且，这一点对赫敏·格兰杰也不例外。

“你没杀他，”第三杯酒喝到一半的时候她突然发声。

“不是说我小时候没有过这个想法，”德拉科回答，“但不是我干的。比起**杀之后快**，**留得青山在不怕没柴烧**才是我的人生信条。”

“这我相信，”赫敏又喝了一口。

德拉科为她续杯，然后重又坐下。房间还不错，比他对在霍格莫德能找到的期望值要高很多。设施齐全干净，墙壁上装饰的东方挂毯也只有几小个不足一提的虫蛀印。空气中弥漫着淡淡的薰衣草味。所有的木制品都被抛过光。床足够大，没有给赫敏任何怒气冲冲要求再订一间房的理由；同时床也足够小，这样她总归会在他怀里醒来。

并且德拉科很怀疑她那非法延展的手袋里到底有没有睡袍这种东西。

“但那张字条，”她接着问。德拉科很感激她自己理清了思路，为他省了解释原委的功夫。“他找到了它，即将回伦敦。指的是**什么**？”

“死亡圣器。”德拉科耸耸肩。他允许自己再喝了口酒，然后定定地望着她。“或者是其中的某一件。像我说的那样。”

“正好是你想要的东西，”她口吻轻蔑，尽管他还能在她一侧面颊上看到泪痕。“而不是罗恩想要的。除此之外，隐身衣在哈利那里。并且他把老魔杖留在了——”她止住了话头。

“没错。”德拉科有点不耐烦。“现在你明白我为什么想要找到他了。”以及为什么想要找她。波特绝不会对她、或者刚过世的韦斯莱保守秘密。他估计做噩梦了都会连夜写信告诉她。如果波特知道所有的圣器在哪儿，那赫敏一定也知道。

就这情况来看，韦斯莱也知道。并且这让他下场凄惨不得善终。

“老魔杖在哪儿？”德拉科问。“你该不会碰巧知道点什么吧。”

“在我包里，”赫敏干巴巴地回答。“这类珍贵且危险的物件我喜欢随身携带。”

这个答案让德拉科咬牙切齿；他都快忘了她有多擅长激怒他。“我不愿把话说得这么直白，亲爱的，”他说，“但韦斯莱找到了一个圣器，并且——我猜——因此遇害了。这就说明我不是唯一一个在找圣器的人，并且那个、或者那些人，没我这么好心。所以你不想成为下一具尸体的话，最好试着多信任我一点。”

“你好心？”

“它到底在哪儿？”德拉科反问。

赫敏放下酒杯看着他。“这间房里只有一张床。”

“我发现了。”

“或许我该使点手段让你弃暗投明。比起魔法部，哈利和我更需要帮助。”

一阵电流顺着德拉科的脊柱往下。

“我不反对你试试看，”他说。“尽管我必须提醒你，我可不会被轻易说服。”

赫敏朝他笑笑；那阵电流更强烈了。“战争结束后，”她说，“哈利把老魔杖放回邓布利多的坟墓里了。我们想着等哈利死了，老魔杖的力量也会随他而去。并且，毫不意外地，他把复活石丢在禁林里了。”

“我很确定那块石头被人找到了，”德拉科说。至少这解释了韦斯莱在追寻什么，找到了什么，又失去了什么。说真的，这种做法**太天真**了。把那样的武器随便丢在森林里。把另一件留在了死人的墓穴里。“波特当真觉得把那样威力十足的物件丢掉以后就万事大吉了？”只要人们发现关于死亡圣器的传说是真的——哪怕只是谣传——就一定会有人想要拥有它们。多么明显的事啊。但波特偏偏还将其中一件丢在了无人保护的墓地里。哈利·波特真是他认识的最大的傻瓜。

“我想是的，”赫敏回答。“现在我要洗个澡，床我要睡右边。等天全黑了以后我们再去查看邓布利多墓也不迟。”

她拎起手袋走进里间，在身后合上了门。


	9. 一些解释

她从浴室出来的时候德拉科正慢慢品味着他的第二杯威士忌。先前壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰只剩些零星火光，室内的大部分灯光也被他熄灭了。独自坐在明亮的灯光下像是毫无保留地将自己所有的弱点摊开来，而藏身黑暗里则让人有安全感得多。

赫敏的确在包里塞了条睡裙，但远不如德拉科想象中的那么令人失望。不是破旧的家居法兰绒；正相反，柔顺的灰色丝绸衬得她皮肤更加细腻。裙摆几乎垂到地面，掠过她精致的红色脚趾甲；而侧边的开衩却一直延伸到腰部的位置。这件睡裙的设计者毫不加遮掩地昭示着它最大的作用——色诱，并且，十分成功。

她穿过狭小的房间，将窗帘拉开一小条缝往外看。“当心点，”德拉科提醒。他绝不希望看她在自己面前受到袭击，尤其在这间他可能成为头号嫌疑人的房间里。街灯的暖黄色灯光裹住了她的面庞，同时也让她睡裙的绸缎显得更有光泽。她就那样立在窗边，在漆黑房间与黑暗世界的边界处熠熠生辉。

“很明显，我在告诉你的时间点之后还见过罗恩，”她突然说道。

德拉科没有选择打断她，而是顺从着自己内心的指令，起身将手掌搭在她裸露的肩头上。她一直有着最柔软的肌肤。

“他和哈利一起来过我的书店，大概两周前，”赫敏盯着窗外，先前的震惊似乎已经尽数转为了极大的决心。“或许更晚。”

“他在找圣器，”德拉科试探。

赫敏摇了摇头。她的发卷随着动作蹭过脖颈。德拉科俯下嘴唇贴上她一侧的肩头。“那么，他想要什么？”

“我们三个都想要的东西，”她说。“让它们不落入——”

“我这样的人手里？”德拉科问。

“别人手里，”她承认。

“那现在呢？”

她轻轻地靠在了他身上。又或者她只是微微挪动了重心，但德拉科决定把这个动作看成是对他的邀请。他的手掌搭上她两侧，顺着布料摩挲，直到完全贴上了她的臀部。

“现在我想要找出那个杀了罗恩的混蛋，”她回答。

“看起来，”德拉科总结道，“我们的目标一致。找到圣器，找到凶手。”

“你不能再对我撒谎了，”她说。

德拉科加大了手上的力道。她还真好意思提撒谎的事。虽然他一开始是对她有所隐瞒。但如果一上来就说“我在找死亡圣器”，他只会被她直接丢出店里，可能还要来个恶咒、踢上几脚以泄愤。但波特就是个很好的开场白；找波特的请求她永远不会拒绝。她也的确没有。更何况技术层面上说来，他也不算撒谎。他只是没有知无不言。她才是那个谎话连篇的人。

“告诉我，”德拉科问。“那间糟心茶馆里的店员真的见过波特吗？”

她的回答是一声轻笑——似乎是想表达歉意，但是失败了。“没有，”她承认。“但我得搞清楚你为什么在找他。去城堡和禁林里兜一圈似乎是不错的选择。”

她在他的怀里转过身来，德拉科震惊地发现她眼眶含泪。 “我从没想过……罗恩怎么会死呢? ” 她仰起脸，似乎在研究他的表情。 “你会帮我的，德拉科，对吗? ”

“德拉科，”他沉吟。

“怎么了？”

哦，她脸上的疑惑。他不确定自己是否还能相信它。“我们曾用教名称呼过对方，赫敏；我只是没想到还能再听到你这样叫我。”

“你……当年为什么离开？”她问。

他没有装傻。“哦，关于这个，我可以给你讲个小故事，”他说，“但你不一定会相信我。”

“试试看。”

“或许我收到了阿斯托利亚的来信，宣称她怀孕了，问我该怎么办。我不能让她独自面对这个，所以我离开了。”

“你和阿斯托利亚从来没有过孩子，”赫敏戳破。但他的话她听进去了。并且显然，这些年来她也一直关注着他。

“是的，”德拉科从善如流。“我们没有。那或许事实是这样的。那天晚上我在酒吧里遇见了波特和韦斯莱，他们说我配不上你，如果我不自行离开，他们不介意帮我一把。”

她扭头又瞥了眼窗外；德拉科在她肩头落下一个吻，然后是她颈间。她没有推开他。他低喃，“或许我只是看着你的睡颜，意识到继续下去，我只会把你拽入深渊。我的人生已经毁了；所以我选择在毁掉你的之前离开。”

“德拉科，”她轻叹。

“又或许我就单纯是个混蛋，”他自嘲。故事讲得够多了。“你来决定吧，赫敏。”

她的答案是缓慢又甜蜜的回吻。德拉科想，这代表着她心意已决。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章我要唠两句😂
> 
> 这是我这篇文里最喜欢的一段了 心目中的德赫名场面！！！德拉科这波告白我真的 嗑爆！不愧是斯莱特林的小蛇头 真真假假假假真真的成年人爱情真的太有魅力了 我的眼泪不值钱（胡言乱语
> 
> 而且 就 莫名觉得这一段啊 和poto里面的the point of no return意境超级像！！！尤其是赫敏 和小c那句I've decided, decided太契合了 心意已决 至于决的到底是什么心意就不剧透了但真的 相信我 看完结局你们会回来嗑爆的！！！
> 
> past the point of no return, no backward glances
> 
> 踏上不归路 莫再回头


	10. 一座坟墓

事实证明床的尺寸正好。但德拉科却半分睡意也没有。在重温了一番与赫敏的美好过往后，他躺在床上，望着从窗帘缝隙透进房里的一丝灯光。

不知道谁拿走了复活石。而隐身衣大概率还在哈利·波特那里。但老魔杖呢？他才不信它真的乖乖呆在邓布利多墓里、等着和波特同归于尽。

赫敏在他怀里动了动。“醒醒，睡美人，”德拉科叫醒她。夜黑风高正是盗墓的好时机。如果这一切发生在白天，那么不可避免会碰上好事的人，然后故事走向就得朝着“你们在哪儿鬼鬼祟祟地干什么？”、“别动，我要叫傲罗了”一去不复返了。

赫敏把自己摇醒，顺便刷新了一番德拉科对于“女性准备妥当所需时间”的认知。他还没漱完口，更别提检查魔杖和韦斯莱的小玩具，她就已经扎起头发，套了条长裤，一手拎起包准备出发了。

他们悄无声息地启程，一路无话地沿着路边的树影前行，直到没入道路尽头的无边黑暗。时不时暴露他们行踪的月光更是坚定了德拉科对乡村的痛恨。在伦敦，路灯早就把人惯坏了。充沛的光线很能给人安全感，这让人习惯性地对各种阴暗的角落视而不见，尽管人人身边都藏满了各种各样的危险。但在这儿，没有建筑物的遮蔽，任谁都能轻易发现他们。在真正的黑暗中，任谁都能张大眼睛，不错过任何一点动静。

“我恨苏格兰，”他低声抱怨。

赫敏瞥了他一眼，没有回应。德拉科左顾右盼，一步三回头。他总觉得应该有人跟着他们，毕竟他们不可能在这种荒郊野外完全隐藏自身的踪迹；但事实上，他什么也没看到。要是他手头有隐身衣就好了。无论得花上多少钱他都不介意。

德拉科恳切地祈祷拿着魔法石的那个人最好不要碰巧也拥有隐身衣。他已经落后一步了；如果再晚一步，如果他被人跟踪了，那个想要圣器的人——无论是谁——今晚都能顺着他的踪迹找到最后那一件。

又或者确实没有人跟踪他，仅仅是因为那个混蛋已经拿到老魔杖而将目标转向隐身衣了。

“你确定波特把那根魔杖留在邓布利多墓里了吗？”德拉科问。

“很确定，”赫敏回答。“我看着他放进去的。”

“你确定没骗我。”

她停下脚步，一只手搭上他的胳膊，把他的注意力拽到她脸上。“我对天发誓，”她正色道。“我看着哈利把老魔杖放进邓布利多墓里的。”

德拉科感觉他们捱了得有上千年才终于走到了黑湖边。湖面在月色下闪闪发光。邓布利多白色的墓碑静立在水边。月光强烈的反射让那块石板看起来闪闪发光。“看，”德拉科语气严肃，“多显眼。”

赫敏从包里抽出魔杖来，“阿拉霍洞开。”

一扇德拉科从没见过的门缓缓打开。赫敏把魔杖藏回包里，招招手示意他上前。“我想我还是让你打头阵吧。”德拉科拒绝。

她耸耸肩，低着脑袋走了进去。他跟在她身后。一只白色的大理石棺材静静地躺在那里，没有破损，与世隔绝。尸体盖在一张白布下。尽管害怕那下面罩着腐尸——又或者可能是一只不愿被打扰的厉鬼——德拉科还是鼓足勇气把它往后一拉。躺着的邓布利多似乎只是睡着了。没有腐烂的气味。也没有弯曲尖利的爪子。他的脸颊甚至都还没有凹进去。看来有人对保存咒语很在行。

“亚瑟长眠于此，我们永远的王。（注1）”德拉科喃喃道。

赫敏满脸震惊地看着他。

“我也是念过书的，”德拉科不满地讥讽。她总觉得只有自己才有文化——典型的赫敏·格兰杰。他谨慎上前，抬起一只邓布利多的手。空无一物。他转而查看另一只，然后对上赫敏的眼睛。“什么都没有，”他说。

他甚至算不上惊讶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 原作者注。传说中亚瑟王墓碑上的碑文。原文为拉丁文。Hic iacet Arthurus, rex quondam, rexque futurus.


	11. 新的麻烦

赫敏抽出魔杖，将阿不思·邓布利多的尸体重新盖好。“愿您安息，”她用手轻柔地触了触那位老人的额头，然后转身离开。

“真是浪费时间，”德拉科低咒。他尽量控制自己的愤怒，但这并非易事。他的工作本就够棘手的了，偏偏他还错误地低估了它。利用赫敏去接近波特。从波特那儿搞到死亡圣器——或者至少是它们的位置。把这杀千刀的三件套送到魔法部那位的手上。这个过程中也许还需要挥几下魔杖，但也仅仅是出于运筹帷幄时炫耀实力的考量。

但以上这些通通没有发生。正相反，他在苏格兰浪费了大把时间，复活石的线索只引向了一具尸体，半夜盗墓又一无所获。

赫敏几乎是此程唯一的安慰了。比起其余种种来说，她至少赏心悦目。这一点毋庸置疑。

赫敏跟着他走出墓穴，转身摸索着用魔杖重新将门合上。就好像马丢了之后还有必要锁好马厩似的。搞定以后，她干脆地将魔杖收回包里，向着霍格莫德的方向大步往前。

“等等。”德拉科不得不加快脚步赶上她。“你要去哪儿？”

“霍格沃茨范围内不能幻影移形，”赫敏解释着，一副“魔法知识大科普”的表情。

“没错，就像水是湿的一样，”德拉科讽刺。

“你什么意思？”

德拉科耸耸肩。“我以为我们在比拼罗列基本常识。霍格沃茨不能幻影移形。水是湿的。赫敏·格兰杰有颗痣在——”

“够了，”她快速打断他。“我的意思是，如果我们要回伦敦，我们必须先步行离开学校。你没留东西在旅馆里吧？”

他没有。他们前脚才刚离开霍格沃茨后山，她就抓过他的胳膊带着他幻影移形回到了伦敦。德拉科抖了抖，试图摆脱随从显形的糟糕感觉。街灯照亮了他们眼前一条漂亮的小巷。鹅卵石路面，精心粉刷的墙壁，规整考究的门牌号。大多数门边都种着大簇茂盛的鲜花。这一带没有穷人——德拉科深吸了一口这弥漫着加隆味的美妙空气。

赫敏急急忙忙地叩响了其中一扇门。

“我们到底在哪儿？”德拉科语气中的不满可不止一星半点。

赫敏还没来得及回答，门就开了。金妮弗拉·韦斯莱站在门后斜睨着他们。她对着赫敏露出的温暖笑容在看见他的那一秒瞬间结冰。

“马尔福，”她的每一个音节都明白地昭告着她的厌恶。“他为什么在这儿？”

“说来话长，”赫敏回答。“但这不是重点。”

“向来如此。”金妮咕哝。

“嘿，红毛，”德拉科打招呼。他的视线从她乱糟糟的头发一路往下，落到她光裸的双脚上。她的指甲油完美无瑕，魁地奇训练出来的体态也无可挑剔。虽然他或许更喜欢卷发，她的法兰绒睡衣也着实不合他的品味，但他仍像从前那样欣赏她。“你看起来挺好。”

她翻了个白眼，但还是打开门让他们两个都进去了。“你们想喝点什么？”她问。“茶？”

“现在可是凌晨三点，”德拉科指出。言下之意威士忌更合时宜。他从不相信一壶滚水泡树叶就能解决世上所有问题。虽然这种做法很英式，但也算得上盲目乐观。

“那就当你同意了，”金妮一边说一边开始往烧水壶里倒水。“你还是要伯爵红茶吗，赫敏？”

“是的，麻烦你了。”

德拉科不可避免地注意到金妮问都没问他想喝哪一种茶——他还以为她要更好客一些。金妮将水壶放到灶上，拿出四只杯子，和牛奶与糖一起放到一只托盘上。

“四只？”德拉科问。他意有所指地环视了一番只有他们三个人的房间。“我理解数学是挺难，红毛，但我一直以为数个数你还是擅长的。”

走廊里突然亮起了盏灯，楼梯里响起了拖拖沓沓的脚步声。好极了。看来赫敏不仅仅打算和金妮弗拉·韦斯莱倒苦水，还要拉上那个后者不知耍了什么手段才傍上的可怜虫一起。德拉科为那个还不知是谁的男人感到难过——直到口中这个可怜虫出现在门廊处，明显不友好的目光戳在自己身上。

“你在这儿干嘛，马尔福？”哈利·波特问。


	12. 深夜茶会

赫敏从椅子上起身，伸出只手来拦了一把哈利·波特。“他不是重点，”她抢白。

金妮转开视线，这个简单的信号就足以让德拉科对接下来的不愉快心领神会。混账哈利·波特。也不知道他现在下注，赌赫敏一直都知道这个混蛋身在何处还来不来得及。

“波特，”德拉科点头。“在这儿见到你真开心。我一直在找你。”他故意靠上椅背，伸长了双腿，用他知道的最惹人厌的态度来尽可能地表达他的冷淡与敌视。这样做对他来说得不偿失，德拉科内心深处也承认这一点，但有的人就是喜欢翻旧帐，享受旧日的敌意重新烧出鲜活的火光。

“你又重走老路了？”波特问赫敏。这个问题很伤人；赫敏愣愣地坐回椅子里。“上一次还不够糟吗？”

她的回答语气异常冰冷。“我是个成年人了。”

“但他是个混蛋。”

“就算我选择和你不喜欢的人做朋友，那也是我的权利。”

“尽管我挺喜欢看你像个老妈妈一样限制你朋友的自由，”德拉科尽可能惹人厌地拖长腔调，“但我不介意告诉你，赫敏大半夜带我来这儿不是为了寻求你的许可的。”

“那你们来这儿干嘛？”金妮问。她忙着倒水上茶，这让德拉科看不见她脸上的表情。

赫敏回答了她。“金，罗恩死了。”

尽管德拉科看不见金妮弗拉·韦斯莱的脸，但他没有错过她的反应。她手上的茶杯掉在地上摔得粉碎。她整个人被一阵痛苦的呻吟推倒在柜台上。他能看到她的身体蜷缩起来。他安慰过赫敏，但他不觉得一个拥抱能在这儿大受欢迎。波特指着他的魔杖肯定了这一推测。赫敏将他举着魔杖的胳膊压下去。“别，”她听上去十分疲倦。“人不是他杀的。”

“你又是怎么知道的？”

“我找到的他，”德拉科接话。他双眼一眨不眨地同波特对视。所有人都熟知美国间谍机构的那篇报道：伴随着大量眨眼的说辞往往是谎话。按这个逻辑，如果你说话的时候眼里有灰尘，那你就是在编故事。真心实意的谈话的代价就是干涩的眼睛——这一点令他深恶痛绝。 “他在禁林里，脸朝下倒在一堆树叶里。身上没有任何伤口。死了。我翻找了他的口袋，发现了这个。” 德拉科慢慢地把手伸进夹克口袋，摸出韦斯莱的字条。

“字条飞来。”波特用无杖咒语一把夺过了它。

“**找到它了。这两天动身回伦敦。**你该不会碰巧明白他的意思吧？”

“应该是复活石，”德拉科回答。同波特分享任何情报都有违他的本性，但既然隐身衣在这个男人手上，他总归是得和对方全盘托出的。

但他又想到了今晚早些时候，赫敏站在窗口，周身被暖光笼罩的样子。

或许也没必要全盘托出。

“那你为什么会出现在禁林里，”金妮的声音勉强维持着镇定，但她的脸已然血色全失。她浅褐色的雀斑在惨白的面皮上更加明显。下巴也抖个不停。

“我在追查复活石，”德拉科回答。等这出结束了以后，他需要来上点眼药水。或者大哭一场也行。“但韦斯莱先到那儿了。”

“所以你杀了他，”波特又把手伸向了魔杖。

“没有，”德拉科辩解。他要说多慢这些人才能听明白？“我找到他的时候他已经死了。”

“我们埋葬了他的尸体，”赫敏补充。“哈利，理智一点。有人在收集死亡圣器。”

“我们还检查了邓布利多的墓，”德拉科继续。“里面的那个也已经被拿走了。”

“你告诉了他老魔杖在哪儿？”哈利问赫敏。他非常谨慎，只用嘴唇无声地拼出了那几个词。

“我告诉了他墓穴的事。”赫敏异常严肃地盯着他。“把他带到了那儿。老魔杖——”

“老魔杖已经失踪了，听好了波特。”德拉科的耐心正式告罄。“魔法部雇了我。但无论他们给我什么好处，我都不会为了这些小玩意儿杀人。但其他人会。而且对方已经拿到复活石了。甚至我猜，还有老魔杖。”

“没错，”哈利说。他和赫敏仍然盯着对方。她的手毫无意识地探向了她的手袋。女人和她们的安全毯（注1）。德拉科完全不能理解。他的安全感都来源于魔杖和影子，但他认识的每个女人都在遇事时抓紧手袋，就好像里面装着她们的救赎一样。

“那个人，”德拉科谨慎地斟酌着每一个字，“随时都可能为了隐身衣追查过来。”

“没错，”哈利重复。

“而且对方不介意杀人。”

金妮深吸一口气，这声音在寂静无声的厨房里格外响亮。“多方便啊，”她说。“杀害罗恩的凶手自己送上门来。”

德拉科从她的语气判断出真到那时，她可不会邀请对方——无论那人是谁——进门喝茶。谋杀也是会传染的。无论何时发生了第一起，另一起也不会太远了。

“这里不行，”哈利说。“太多人盯着这儿了。”

“那去哪儿呢？”赫敏问。

“为什么不回霍格莫德呢？”哈利提议。

德拉科沦为了谈话的配角，这个认知让他加大了搅拌牛奶的力道。但无论是赫敏还是哈利都选择无视他小勺在杯壁上敲出的一串清脆响动。他们目不转睛地盯着对方，沉浸在老友间无声的交谈里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 译者注。security blanket，即指给人带来安全感的小物件。


	13. 扑朔迷离

短短二十四小时内就得在帕蒂芙夫人茶馆吃上两顿饭，德拉科觉得命运对他及其不公。 “ 我可不觉得他们有早餐供应， ” 哈利 · 波特带着极大的热情从幻影移形点往那儿走的时候，德拉科试着发牢骚。世界上没什么比习惯早起的人和他们的活力四射更糟糕了。

“ 我也不指望来上顿大餐， ” 波特回应。茶馆大门上的铃铛随着他们推开门的动作吵闹起来，这动静几乎让德拉科头痛。前夜刺激的墓穴探险与紧随其后的深夜会谈都让他精疲力竭，最糟的是他甚至都找不到机会喝上一杯来好好放松放松。

但至少金妮 · 韦斯莱选择留在了家里，以防凶手找上门去。她眼中一闪而过的寒光暗示了她对此求之不得。德拉科选择不多管闲事。就算罗恩 · 韦斯莱的妹妹真的因为谋杀而被关进阿兹卡班，又与他何干呢？他才不关心她的死活，他又想起来 —— 不知道是出于什么考量 —— 刚重逢时的赫敏居然那样轻易地就把金妮的地址留给他了。就好像之后忙着对她大献殷勤的他还有功夫再想起那个女人一样。

把金妮的地址留给他 ……

在他满世界找那个和金妮住一块儿的哈利 · 波特的时候。

德拉科在一张丑到损害视力的粉色桌边坐下，朝赫敏露出一个微笑。她可真是万里挑一。

“ 你那点自娱自乐的可怜样看上去可糟透了。 ” 波特评价。

德拉科打开菜单，眯起眼睛来打量那些标注着各式茶品的可怕花体字。 “ 我在思考， ” 他说。 “ 只是你可能不太熟悉这项活动。 ”

“ 那你在思考什么？ ” 赫敏抽出魔杖来施了个彻底的清洁咒；考虑到昨天的草莓酱事故，德拉科对她的周到心存感激。

“ 在想你可真是独一无二， ” 他回答。他懒得问波特是否准备好了，就抬起手招侍者过来点单。 “ 我能要一杯纯红茶吗？ ” 他询问。 “ 不要加你们那些花花草草在里面。只要茶。 ”

服务生敷衍地笑了笑，在她粉红色的小板板上写了个 “T” ，然后转向了波特。

“ 我也要一样的，如果你不介意的话， ” 他说。

“ 请给我一杯玫瑰花茶，再要一块松饼， ” 赫敏说。 “ 还有牛奶。如果不会太麻烦的话。 ”

“ 这是间茶馆， ” 德拉科在服务生转身的时候嘲讽。 “ 给你拿点牛奶有什么麻烦的？ ”

“ 她要在你茶里吐口水了， ” 波特幸灾乐祸。德拉科站起身来；再和这俩人坐在一块儿，他 “ 看着波特耍智障而一言不发 ” 的良好礼仪大概就要破功了。

“ 你包里有烟吗？ ” 他问赫敏。他已经戒了，或者说尝试戒过，但看来现在是复吸最正当的时机。出门抽烟永远是摆脱同桌讨厌鬼的最好借口。

赫敏无声地递了一根给他。他接过来大步走出去，推开那扇挂着铃铛的门，然后靠墙找了个舒适的姿势站着。他用魔杖点燃了烟，深吸了一口。

从扫帚店出来的格雷格 · 高尔看到了他。他还真是才出波特的龙潭，又得进高尔的虎穴。德拉科强撑起一个笑容来。 “ 两天时间碰上两次， ” 他的语气就和刚才点单的侍者一样敷衍。 “ 你的旅行如何了？ ”

格雷格也抽出只烟来点上。他们俩并排站在一个黑色遮阳棚下，抽着烟，假装他们仍然是朋友。成年人都是这样，谎言下面是另一个谎言，层层叠叠地好像一副精巧的水彩画。 “ 你家真漂亮 ” 、 “ 那双鞋子真衬你 ” 、 “ 我很愿意接手这项工作 ” 、 “ 你犯不着威胁我 ” 、 “ 我们过去的交情自然是不用提啦 ” 、 “ 时至今日还能为魔法部效力真是我的荣幸 ” 。

德拉科安静地抽了会儿烟，指望高尔能识趣地离开。但他没有。所以德拉科硬着头皮发问。 “ 怎么了吗？ ”

“ 我得想办法去趟老邓布利多的墓地， ” 高尔回答。 “ 有谣传说那儿有我老板想要的魔杖。 ”

“ 然后呢？ ” 德拉科感觉到自己的心跳开始加速。他的胳膊上一阵刺痛。高尔。高尔。德拉科调整了一番姿势，用明面上的漫不经心来掩盖自己内心的波动。 “ 阿拉霍洞开， ” 他提议。 “ 你一向挺擅长的。 ”

“ 墓上有特殊的保护， ” 高尔回答。 “ 什么魔咒都打不开。 ”

事实显然并非如此 —— 德拉科昨晚就知道了。但高尔在魔咒方面的无能也不是什么新闻。 “ 那就试试用麻瓜工具撬开。 ”

高尔恍然大悟般的拍了拍德拉科的肩。 “ 你可真够朋友， ” 他离开时蹦蹦跳跳的脚步不难看出他有多高兴。

德拉科将烟蒂丢在地上踩灭。 “ 是啊， ” 他喃喃。 “ 朋友。 ”

是时候回去了。


	14. 无题

德拉科回来的时候茶已经上来了。他在自己的座位里坐下，例行公事地怒视了波特一番，然后试探性地抿了一小口茶。称不上好坏，就是勉强可以下咽的程度。赫敏正百无聊赖地用手指将松饼掰成小块儿，再碾成粉末。她的茶看起来一口未动。

悲痛常让人食不下咽。但恐惧往往能起到相反的作用。德拉科伸过手去掰了一大块松饼塞进嘴里。赫敏对此没什么反应，但波特卡在嗓子眼里的低吼完美地表达了他的不满。

“ 你真挺看不惯我的，不是吗？ ” 德拉科问。比起真诚发问，这句话更像是在陈述事实。

“ 我找不到任何欣赏你的理由， ” 哈利回答。 “ 抽烟愉快吗？ ”

“ 挺愉快的， ” 他转向了赫敏；尽管他知道自己迟早得去波特家搜刮一番把隐身衣拿到手，但比起为此接近波特，他真正关心的人是她。 “ 有什么进展了吗？ ”

她对上了德拉科的视线。他再次感叹她的眼睛有多动人。他不是那种随随便便就盯着女人眼睛看的失意老男人，但他必须承认 —— 和他自己的浅灰色眼睛相比 —— 赫敏的眼睛惊人地美丽。那对棕色还泛点金的瞳孔里有着他没有的、浓稠的温暖。他沉浸在寻找描述它们的词汇而错过了她的答案，只能再问了一遍。

“ 很明显，我们要找出谁杀了罗恩。 ”

“ 然后呢？将他交给魔法部处理？ ” 德拉科问。他等着她的认同；发现对方并没有这个打算后，他非常小心地又抿了一口茶。 “ 还是怎样？ ”

“ 我不觉得他们会妥善处理， ” 赫敏回答。 “ 你提过是部里的人雇的你，对吗？ ”

“ 没错。 ”

“ 我有预感你不是唯一一个卷入此事的人， ” 波特语气严肃。德拉科想要反驳 —— 他已经习惯了反驳波特的所有话 —— 但这次他也必须承认这个男人是对的。这件事本就不能光明正大地进行；如果让他负责，他大概也会让人分头行动、多点线索。

比如高尔那样的人。并且很明显还有个魔咒方面造诣更高的人。三个不同的人，追查同样的东西。

德拉科又喝了口茶，却因为喝太快而呛得自己咳嗽了起来。

“ 你还好吗？ ” 赫敏关心。

“ 还好。 ” 德拉科朝她摆摆手。 “ 我会好的。现在，告诉我你漂亮的小脑袋里有什么计划了。 ”

“ 我们找出谁杀了罗恩 ——”

“ 事实上，让他找上我们， ” 波特插嘴。

“ 然后我们杀了他。 ” 赫敏用 “ 这再明显不过了 ” 的语气补充，好像这事和吃饭一样理所当然。德拉科好不容易止住的咳嗽被这句话重新激了起来，这次甚至到了满面担忧的侍者走过来关心他的程度。客人猝死在店里对生意可没什么好处。

“ 我很好， ” 德拉科试着表达。 “ 只是喝茶呛到了。 ”

哈利 · 波特脸上的轻蔑让德拉科咬紧牙关。他朝赫敏坐近了些，握住了她的手。 “ 亲爱的， ” 他尽可能清晰地吐字。 “ 你是个好女孩。这事跟你无关。不要介入进来了。 ”

“ 有人杀了罗恩，这事就跟我有关了， ” 她反驳。 “ 而且，你跑来我书店的终极目的不就是把我拖进这个烂摊子里吗？ ”

“ 我只是想让你帮我找到波特，可没想让你犯法。 ”

“ 他在这儿呢。任务完成了。 ”

德拉科换了个角度想要说服她。 “ 你不是杀人的料。 ”

“ 她会让你大开眼界的。 ” 波特的似乎被逗笑了。

“ 那等着她的就是阿兹卡班， ” 德拉科厉声指责他。所有这些事都是他惹出来的。把一件圣器丢在禁林里，另一件埋进坟墓里。这个混蛋在藏第三件 —— 那顶无价的斗篷 —— 上又有什么奇思妙想？塞进他放袜子的抽屉里？又或者是一个老旧的衣橱深处？

“ 我觉得你低估她了， ” 哈利说。

“ 谢谢你的关心， ” 赫敏把她的手抽回来，尽管在此之前，她还是用拇指亲昵地在他掌心蹭了蹭。德拉科脊椎一麻。 “ 这不是什么难事。 ”

“ 但也绝非易事， ” 德拉科咕哝。过去也有人给他讲过同样的话，但直到现在他才领会了其中的深意。 “ 这不是什么难事 ” 。的确没什么大不了的。只会让你的良心永受煎熬。

“ 而且，好消息是， ” 赫敏说， “ 现在我们开两间房就可以去逛街，顺便把隐身衣的消息抖出去。 ”

“ 两间房？ ” 哈利问。 “ 我希望你没指望着我会和马尔福住一间。 ”

“ 当然没有， ” 她回答。 “ 我和他一间。 ”


	15. 声东击西

订好房间后，德拉科搂着赫敏走出旅店。他的动作似乎有些轻浮。这还是一旁来自波特的咬牙切齿委婉暗示的。昨天他还没意识到大堂是这么的狭小；当然，可能主要还是因为被迫与波特共处一室让他喘不上气来。门廊很狭窄，墙上的画也黑乎乎的。尽管外面明亮的日光刺得他睁不开眼睛，但他很庆幸自己终于逃出来了。艳阳高照，他能感觉到背上的汗一点一点地渗进自己的衣领。 “ 我们去哪儿？ ”

“ 书店， ” 赫敏说。

当然。德拉科也想不出什么比这更没效率的事了。但只要能让他摆脱高尔几个小时，他什么都愿意做。高尔。那个正站在街的另一头，并且在看见波特和他们在一块儿时，眼睛微微睁大的高尔。那个正拎着一只看起来很沉的包，里面装满了 —— 德拉科猜测 —— 手动撬开坟墓的各种工具的高尔。

大白天上山挖坟，典型的高尔行为。他大概不知道 “ 谨慎入微 ” 这四个字怎么写吧。

波特靠在书店外面；在那个短暂而美妙的瞬间，德拉科禁不住猜测他在纠结什么。是应付一下男友（又或者只是室友？）的职责、回家安慰一番金妮弗拉呢；还是好好研究一番到底是谁在追查死亡圣器。当然，他大概也没那个智商与运气。 “ 还记得我们念书的时候常来这儿吗？ ” 波特洪亮的声音估计能让后面咖啡区的侍者都听得一清二楚。

赫敏停在门口朝他笑了起来。德拉科觉得自己需要喝上一杯，立刻马上。为什么他不能爱上一个朋友也很讨喜的女孩呢？不是他旧识的那种就更好了。但偏偏他看上的这个，至交好友恰巧是世上现存的最恨他的人。造化弄人防不胜防。

“ 你经常披着隐身衣溜出来。 ” 她的笑听上去很刻意。 “ 你总是穿着它去到处惹麻烦，好几次我杀了你的心都有了。 ”

“ 它可是不良少年的绝佳拍档啊， ” 波特附和。他挑衅地朝德拉科笑笑，并且德拉科知道，这个男人有多享受这样明目张胆的炫耀。 “ 还记得我以前把你整的多惨吗？全是它的功劳。 ”

“ 如果你是在等我夸你的话，唔，我已经成年了， ” 德拉科讽刺。 “ 或许你也该考虑像我一样成熟点了？ ”

“ 我现在没隐身，对吗？ ” 波特问。

“ 真遗憾你没有。 ”

“ 最近你都把它收在哪儿呢？ ” 赫敏的语调过分欢快了。

“ 现在在我兜里呢， ” 他回答。 “ 金一直威胁说要把它丢掉。 ”

哈利 · 波特的居家细节大起底 —— 即使他这一系列大喊大叫只是为了引诱那个杀手上钩，德拉科还是一个字也不想再听了。他为赫敏拉开书店的门，几乎是推着她目不斜视地走过了新书区，走过了夏日精选区，一路朝着那个标着 “ 研究、字典与古籍 ” 的阴暗角落走去。

“ 或许我想看看那些呢， ” 她抱怨。

“ 不，你不想。 ” 她开口想要反驳，但德拉科翻了个白眼。 “ 你不想， ” 他又强调了一次。 “ 你来这儿唯一的目的是演戏，邀请镇上所有居心不良的恶棍今晚来房间相聚。 ”

她的笑出卖了她。一束阳光从屋顶的窗户上高高泻下，透过尘埃，蹭过一摞旧课本，然后准确地落在她唇角处。德拉科倾身，用嘴唇轻柔地刷过那处。她没有拒绝。他的注意力顺着转向了她的嘴唇。她的喉咙。她下颌骨的曲线。 “ 你， ” 他低喃， “ 可真够我受的。要不是你这么美，我一定恨死你了。 ”

她什么也没说。但出于对自己越了界、而她只是不想在追查凶手的过程中分神争吵的考量，德拉科退开身来研究起她的面庞。她的眼睛看起来很悲伤。试着勾起一个快乐的弧度的嘴唇也失败了。

“ 我想， ” 她慢吞吞地说， “ 我们应该回旅店谈谈 —— 好好谈谈。是时候对你全盘托出了。 ”

德拉科不想反驳什么。任谁都知道她有事瞒着他。 “ 我在找波特， ” 他对她这样说的时候，她明知道波特在哪儿，却还是领着他在苏格兰大兜圈子白费力气。从她所谓的 “ 全盘 ” 里再多收集一些信息也挺好。而且，除此之外，他昨夜几乎 —— 好吧，完全 —— 没睡，所以躺在床上这个提议很诱人。他任她领着自己走出书店，回到旅店。

波特一言不发地放任他们离开。


	16. 部分坦白

赫敏拉上窗帘，让房间里深沉的黑暗裹住他们。德拉科陷在床里，终于解放的双腿与幽暗的环境过分合他心意，让他甚至不期待赫敏要说的内容了。她坐在床沿的姿势 —— 太过于小心翼翼了，仿佛在担心他的反应 —— 反而加剧了她试图摆脱的不安。

“ 显然， ” 她开腔， “ 你找上我之前，我就知道死亡圣器的事了。 ”

“ 战争期间你用过它们， ” 德拉科干巴巴地说。 “ 我猜这解释了你为什么知道它们都在哪儿。 ”

他的话让她笑了笑，尽管她眼中的戒备半点没有减少。当然了，这件事让她永远失去了一个朋友；任何有良心的人都足以为此抑郁上一阵。波特将所有的悲痛都埋进了他灵魂深处，只有他那以为没人注意时痛苦到扭曲的嘴唇才能勉强泄露一二。他的精力都放在了抓住凶手上。但等他找到后，他才会明白，痛苦这种东西，你越是想要逃开，它就越是来势汹汹。你拒之门外的那些情感不会褪色。它们只会日渐强大，直至将你吞噬。

德拉科抬起只手来描绘她的笑颜。她之于他就像意料外的礼物。能亲眼看见她的笑容都让他感激自己的好运。

她牵过他的手紧紧握住，力道大到让他的骨节都全部挤在了一块儿。 “ 哈利听到了风声， ” 她说。 “ 他在魔法部工作，你知道的。他是傲罗。虽然基本都在坐班。 ”

德拉科示意她说下去。

“ 刚开始可没人相信死亡圣器的事。毕竟这更像是疯子口中的胡话。关于它们的书籍文章，只有那些阴谋论者才会买账。但潜移默化下，有人开始当真了。然后关于它们的议论就越来越多。 ”

“ 它们是致命武器， ” 德拉科补充。如果说政府也有一张愿望清单的话，强大的武器定然高居榜首。民众可以继续挨饿，弱势群体可以继续生活在恐慌之中，未来的当权者也可以继续煽风点火扩大阶级矛盾。这些魔法部都可以不管。但关于一根魔杖能让人所向披靡的谣言呢？哦，他们可坐不住。事实证明，他们也的确采取了行动。

“ 但它们并不是， ” 赫敏辩解。 “ 它们是死神的工具。 ”

“ 像我说的，致命的那种。 ”

“ 真正意义上的死神，不是比喻， ” 她反驳。 “ 隐身衣很安全。它能隐藏你的踪迹。但复活石和老魔杖 …… 它们只会吸引他的目光。得到它们以后，要不了多久你就会追悔莫及。 ”

德拉科不想和她争论，并且的确，韦斯莱的死也佐证了她的观点。半点不假。

“ 每一任老魔杖的主人都因他人对魔杖的觊觎而死， ” 赫敏继续。 “ 拥有全部三样你就能 —— 至少从理论上来说 —— 成为死神的主人。这可不是魔法部该被赋予的权力。 ”

这一点德拉科无从反驳。他甚至不觉得魔法部该被赋予收税的权力。

“ 所以，哈利才认为最好将它们藏起来。但是太多人知道他把老魔杖留在坟墓里了，而且 ——”

“ 显而易见， ” 德拉科打断了她，仍为他们在那儿一无所获而愤愤不平。 “ 因为我们在墓里什么都没找到。 ”

她的笑看起来更孤寂了。他想要伸手抚平她的忧伤，但她仍紧握着他，半分不松手。 “ 没错。我们本以为没人知道复活石的下落，但罗恩说他还是北上去把它取回来，以防万一。哈利把它丢在了 …… 丢在 ……”

“ 我知道， ” 德拉科没有勉强她。有些事不必重提。

赫敏看起来很感激他打断了她。 “ 让它妥当地锁在盒子里总比丢在一个随便什么地方让学生找到的好。 ”

“ 他一定被跟踪了， ” 德拉科推测。他可不指望高尔能自己猜出复活石的方位，更别提在禁林里地毯式搜索了。就像他自己也在找圣器的途中寻求了赫敏的帮助，高尔一定把罗纳德 · 韦斯莱的行踪调查得很清楚。他居然比自己更出色地完成了任务 —— 这个事实很伤人。

赫敏点点头，一滴泪水从她眼眶渗出，顺着她的面颊滑落。

“ 赫敏， ” 他放柔了声音。 “ 一切都会好起来的。我们会找到凶手的 —— 无论他是谁，无论他在哪儿。 ”

那个凶手很可能正在研究怎么摸进邓布利多墓呢。如果复活石真的在高尔那里，德拉科可以试着在他达成终极目标之前从中作梗夺回石头，并且顺便来上一个强效遗忘咒。鉴于波特那个老混蛋如此热忱地分享了隐身衣的藏匿处，神不知鬼不觉地将它偷来大概也不是什么难事。这样他就可以全身而退，坐山观虎斗。就算他带回了三件圣器中的两件，他也有信心从魔法部那里拿到应得的酬劳。他的核心论据将包括 “ 既然你们雇了不止一个小偷，那就别指望他们每个人都能完整带回三件东西来 ” 。

没错，他会带两件圣器回去交差，然后一切都会好起来的。他甚至还借此机会让赫敏重新回到了他身边。

“ 过来， ” 这一次赫敏终于乖乖听话。她脱下鞋子，将双腿蜷到了床上。她松开了他的手，抚上了他的胸膛。德拉科将她的发丝拨到面颊两侧，然后吻住了她的唇角。 “ 我们第一晚到底有没有上床？ ” 他问。任他绞尽脑汁也不能回忆起一星半点。而作为一个男人，他可不愿错过这类回忆。

她笑得有些心虚，但也没有把他推开。 “ 没有， ” 她承认。 “ 我在最后一杯酒里下了药，把你迷晕了。你提到你在找哈利后，我就知道魔法部一定雇了你。我得想办法接近你，顺便找找看你身上有没有什么有用的情报。 ”

“ 真狡猾， ” 他半真半假地赞叹道。

“ 所有这些都让我精疲力竭， ” 她将脑袋蹭进了他颈窝里。 “ 我受够了这些关于圣器的阴谋与谎言。我只想回我的书店好好喝杯茶，或许下班以后还能和你找个地方喝上一杯。 ”

她的话在德拉科心上重重地敲了一记。他的嗓子眼有些发紧。这也是他想要的未来。 “ 别担心， ” 他安慰。 “ 总有这一天的。在那之前，所有的问题都交给我。 ”


	17. 行差步错

白天不大可能发生什么事。波特正独自一人在霍格莫德闲逛，搞不好还出尽洋相；而高尔则在邓布利多墓前干劲十足地挥着锄头，期待能找到那根早已不知所踪的魔杖。

现在德拉科想来，这搞不好是高尔成年后第一次辛勤劳作。当然他也没什么资格这样说。他本人也没什么稳定体面或者日进斗金的工作。但 “ 知道两个圣器的下落 ” 这个想法给了他足够的安慰，让他可以心无旁骛地补眠，再悠闲地度过一个无所事事的上午。他就这样由着赫敏靠在自己肩头，然后沉入了梦乡，任她压麻了他的手臂，直到几个小时后才自然醒过来。窗帘缝隙透进来的一点光亮暗示了现在仍是白天。

他想叫醒赫敏，再放纵一次，但还是忍住了。

他必须去找波特了。职责所在。速战速决省得夜长梦多。

德拉科小心地挪开赫敏的手，起身穿戴整齐。一个速效昏睡咒能确保她安全且无梦地再昏睡上一会儿。这也算得上是有来有往了。只除了他的魔咒不会像她掺在他酒里的药一样，让人头痛难忍后患无穷。

波特也在他房里睡着，只是他的睡眠比赫敏要浅得多。当然，他前夜也没像他们一样，进行过任何意义上的有氧运动。德拉科一进门他就惊醒了。但在他抓到魔杖之前，德拉科就用同样的方式击昏了他。昏睡咒是个有点难度的咒语，但考虑到他的工作性质，德拉科曾花了大功夫练习它。

“ 斗篷飞来， ” 他念道。当然了，无事发生。事情才不会那么简单顺利。该死的死亡圣器。德拉科溜进房间，把波特翻了个身，然后把手伸进了这个男人的裤子后兜里。所有这一切都非常不合时宜；这辈子他最抗拒的事大概就是触碰哈利 · 波特的屁股了，但现在他只能硬着头皮继续。至少这个混蛋在这点上没撒谎。一块银色的布料从他兜里滑了出来，材质轻盈得不似真实存在。德拉科很难克制住自己的惊艳。传说中的圣器啊。德拉科将手埋进去，看着它慢慢消失。他从桌上又拿了本书放进去，同样也消失得无影无踪。魔法的魅力无论经过多少年岁都依然青春常驻。即使现在，德拉科主要目的是用它来谋取不义之财，他也没有放弃享受隐身衣的乐趣，与它改变整个宇宙的魔力。

几分钟后， “ 波特老早就感受过改变宇宙的**所有**魔力 ” 这个恼人的事实战胜了德拉科的所有惊叹。他默默将它收进自己的口袋里。一块布料的价值远比不上一个人的生命，无论前者有多么的珍奇。布料不行。一块有魔法的石头不行。甚至一根战无不胜的魔杖也不行。

既然拿到了隐身衣，现在他只需要放倒高尔，偷到魔法石，然后快马加鞭到魔法部交差，功成身退。

德拉科把波特重新翻回身来，在他颈后塞了个枕头，然后小心地在身后带上了门。等他睡上几个小时醒过来时定然什么都不记得了，运气好的话还能把矛头指向别人。他本该把高尔卖给这两个好人的，这样能趁着他们转移视线的时候顺利跑路。但当然啦，赫敏想要杀死杀了韦斯莱的凶手一事让局面变得有些棘手。高尔可能算是个一无是处的老混蛋，但也是被魔法部雇佣的、一无是处的老混蛋。这意味着如果他死了，就会有人来调查，甚至立案，搞清楚杀人凶手身上有没有圣器的踪迹。德拉科可不想让赫敏成为魔法部审判的重点对象之一，所以他选择了闭嘴。

但他沾沾自喜地打开他和赫敏的房门时，却迎面撞上了高尔。

后者正坐在床沿，魔杖抵着毫无知觉的赫敏的太阳穴。


	18. 权宜之计

“ 能在这儿遇到你真好， ” 高尔开口。不幸的是，他的魔杖没有从赫敏太阳穴上移开。如果他将武器对准了自己，德拉科就能名正言顺地击倒他，顺便躲过任何他魔杖中可能射出的咒语。但现在，只要走错一步，赫敏就完了。

“ 不知道你在惊讶些什么， ” 德拉科说。 “ 你该不会真的以为我是在那破地方喝茶养生吧。 ”

高尔粗嘎地笑了一声。 “ 当然不会， ” 他认同。 “ 我觉得不至于。我早该在看见你和她在一块儿的时候就明白的。你才不是那种和书呆子约会的人。 ”

“ 哦？ ” 德拉科漫不经心地往前一步。两个男人盯着对方，中间隔着高尔明显的威吓与 —— 与此相对应的 —— 不怎么样的口才。德拉科怀疑让这个男人有话直说不太实际，所以他退而求其次， “ 我一般不喜欢三人行，所以我建议你去别处碰碰运气。 ”

但高尔半点没有离开的意思。正相反，他在德拉科的床上找了个更舒适的姿势，紧靠着坐在德拉科的 …… 管她是他的什么呢。冤大头。同谋。最后的希望。 “ 她不是我喜欢的类型， ” 高尔回应， “ 你也不是。满口谎话的混蛋，你们两个都是。 ”

“ 物理攻击不管用？ ” 德拉科问。 “ 镐头是挺重的，但它们的效用确实享有盛誉。 ”

高尔的下巴突了出来，这让他的脸显得更方，也更加阴沉。 “ 挺管用的， ” 他回答。 “ 唯一的问题是那里面没东西。 ”

“ 邓布利多的遗体也被偷了？ ” 德拉科问。 “ 那可真伤脑筋。 ” 他顿了顿，见对方不接话，又补充。 “ 你最好给魔法部提个醒。 ”

“ 不，那个老头倒是完好无损。只是魔杖不见了。 ”

“ 我还是先坐下吧， ” 见高尔没有给他挪位置的意图，他只好屈尊坐到了一只每个旅馆都会配备的别扭扶手椅里。他们大概都是找同一家公司订购的。把你们所有的破弹簧和劣等皮都用上。买五送一。但这对现在的他来说很有用。隐身衣在他兜里的凸起被下垂的装饰物很好的掩盖了。 “ 我也不得不承认，高尔，我的进度有点落后。或许你可以告诉我你来这儿的目的，这样我就能尽快继续我和美人共度良宵的那部分计划。 ”

高尔冷哼一声。 “ 你睡过的女人我数都数不清。 ” 德拉科不得不承认这是真的，不仅仅是因为他在这事儿上稍微有一点点开放，也因为数学从来都不是高尔的强项。数学、逻辑、什么都不是，他的才能都体现在他对着恶霸溜须拍马的功力上了。

遗憾的是，那个角色很久前就不属于德拉科了。

“ 我耽于享乐，我承认， ” 德拉科避重就轻。

“ 我的意思是，你才不是来和她上床的。她根本不是你的类型，马尔福。 ”

“ 这话怎讲？ ”

“ 你跟我一样，是来找死亡圣器的，不是吗？ ”

“ 你怎么会这么想？ ” 德拉科问。他在椅子里换了个姿势，更方便一会儿抽出魔杖。

“ 波特， ” 高尔回答。德拉科不得不暗暗咬住自己脸颊内侧的肌肉才勉强维持住面无表情。杀千刀合该下地狱的波特，一如既往地到处搞破坏。 “ 所以，你可能是来猎艳的 —— 你可不能在这一点上质疑一个男人，或者因此责怪他 —— 但没人会带着哈利 · 波特一起来度蜜月。 ”

“ 有理有据， ” 德拉科承认。

高尔将魔杖更残忍地往赫敏的太阳穴上压了压。但在德拉科咒语的作用下，她只是轻哼了一声，微微挪了挪身子。 “ 这就说明，既然你刚大方地表明了你无意三人行，我猜你对他那东西也不感兴趣 ——”

德拉科毫不掩饰自己对此的反胃。高尔大笑起来。

“ 看吧， ” 他下定论。 “ 你是来利用她接近波特，然后拿到死亡圣器的。 ”

“ 就像你利用罗纳德 · 韦斯莱一样？ ” 德拉科问。

“ 工具就有工具的使命， ” 高尔的话几乎变相认同了政府的工作。如果德拉科之前还算不上鄙夷他的话，现在的高尔令他深恶痛绝。

“ 所以你杀了他，然后拿走了石头？ ”

“ 这是一种可能性， ” 高尔回答。 “ 不是说我就认罪了。你明白的。禁林可是个意外频发的地方。落石。吃人的巨蛛。如果你不打算格外当心，那就最好离那儿远远的。 ”

“ 真精彩。 ”

高尔的嘴唇抿作一条线。 “ 不用这么高高在上，马尔福， ” 他说。 “ 且不管我做了什么，你也在这儿为了达到目的而色诱无辜的女人呢。你不比我高尚。 ”

“ 或者说更糟， ” 德拉科补充。 “ 你至少成功了。 ”

高尔看起来鸣鸣自得。 “ 这倒是， ” 他说。 “ 现在你把老魔杖和隐身衣给我，这样我就可以收起魔杖，让你继续 …… 那话怎么说的？共度良宵。 ”

“ 老魔杖不在我这儿， ” 德拉科说。

高尔眼神一滞。他一手仍用魔杖抵着赫敏的太阳穴，另一手掐上了她的脖子。 “ 我可不这么认为， ” 他威胁道。 “ 考虑到它并不在墓地里。 ”

德拉科尽可能平静地对上他的视线，但这没有阻止高尔一寸寸收紧的手。 “ 它不在我这儿， ” 他尽可能语气苦涩。 “ 这女的趁着半夜带我过去了，但完全是在浪费时间。他们分别雇了我和你，所以看起来他们一定还雇了别人。那些不知道是谁的人拿到了老魔杖。 ”

高尔盯了他一会儿，然后大笑着松开了他的钳制。德拉科控制着自己不沉下肩膀来暴露自己松了口气的事实。 “ 那我只要隐身衣就好， ” 他伸出只手来；看到德拉科没有动作，他无声地念了句钻心咒，尽管以他的水平，这只是空头威胁。

德拉科仍然没动。 “ 钻心 ——” 然而就在高尔开口说出第一个音节的时候，德拉科突然一把将那件该死的隐身衣从他后兜里扯了出来。

“ 拿去， ” 他说。

高尔慢慢伸手来取，与此同时魔杖仍然没有离开赫敏。等它完全落在他手里后，他飞速起身跑向门口，魔杖依然在战斗准备状态。 “ 和你共事非常愉快，马尔福， ” 他留下最后一句话，然后消失在门后。


	19. 女人难当

该死。

该死。该死。该死。该死。该死。该死。

德拉科抓过一只房间里放着的玻璃杯，将它重重地砸在了紧闭的房门上。满地晶莹的碎片赏心悦目，但它们不能换回隐身衣。或者高尔的脑袋。或者下一步的计划。他拧开一瓶威士忌，对着地上的碎片施了个修补咒，然后给自己倒了杯酒。然后又倒了一杯。再一杯。

他的昏睡咒太过强劲，以至于床上那两个睡美人一个都叫不醒。所以他只能独自坐着，一杯接着一杯，任夕阳西下，夜幕降临，高尔越跑越远。赫敏醒来的时候已经是午夜了。她翻了个身，睁开眼睛，朝他露出一个微笑。

那个微笑足以支撑任何男人不吃不喝地活下去。

“ 我比自己想象中还要累， ” 她说。

“ 是的， ” 德拉科咕哝。长痛不如短痛。 “ 你睡着的时候高尔来过。 ”

“ 哦？ ”

波特偏偏挑这个时机门也不敲地闯了进来。德拉科扼腕，他之前为何没有抓住机会和赫敏滚到床上。这样或许能给这个混蛋好好长点教训，让他好好领会一番尊重他人隐私的优良美德。

“ 出大事了， ” 波特说。

赫敏猛地坐起身来。一切都太突然了。有那么一秒 —— 美妙的一秒，她上身赤裸地暴露在空气里，透着破晓的光亮。她用飞来咒取过衣物。波特尴尬地转过身去，这让德拉科真心实意地笑了起来。 “ 怎么了？ ” 她一边穿袖子一边问。 “ 为什么我感觉你的问题和德拉科想要说的是同一件事？ ”

“ 有时候事情就是那么巧， ” 德拉科回答。

哦，看看波特看他的表情吧。如此享受他人的恼怒大概有点病态，但德拉科可不打算改。讨厌波特已经成为他的习惯了，而改掉一个习惯太麻烦了。

“ 有人对我施了昏睡咒，拿走了隐身衣， ” 哈利说。

“ 你刚才说高尔来过这儿？ ” 赫敏问德拉科。

他点点头。 “ 来问老魔杖的下落。毕竟它没像谣传里说的那样老老实实地呆在邓布利多墓里。还顺便威胁了我一番。 ”

“ 你都告诉了他些什么？ ” 波特眯起眼睛来。德拉科希望自己有认识不错的眼科医生可以介绍给他。他的视力看起来委实需要治疗。

“ 魔杖不在我这儿， ” 德拉科平静地回答。他不打算将他们间的对话全盘托出，一部分是因为那让他听起来十恶不赦，另一部分则因为高尔真的太蠢了。曾和那个男人厮混对他来说简直是羞辱。 “ 我们也没聊到股票走势。 ”

“ 那罗恩是他杀的吗？ ” 赫敏问。

德拉科犹豫了一会儿，波特就借着这个短暂的停顿下了定论。 “ 我就知道！ ” 他指责。 “ 我们毕业十多年了，但你还是那个腐烂又邪恶的 …… 你和他是一伙儿的！ ”

波特糟糕的结论让德拉科只想用嫌恶的视线加以回应。比起担心高尔，他不想让赫敏和高尔对上的唯一原因只是不想让她进阿兹卡班。但就在他犹豫的档口，波特就向着错误的结论一去不复返。德拉科时常怀疑波特是怎么安然无恙活到今天的，鉴于他总是能把坏透了的处境变得更糟糕。

“ 我猜你们负责不同的目标， ” 波特继续说道。 “ 你选了赫敏，再次引诱她；而他去找了罗恩。 ”

“ 高尔看起来像是会选韦斯莱的人？ ” 德拉科问。

波特抽出了他的魔杖。这简直是他的招牌思维模式。说真的，他的身体永远比脑子要动得快。德拉科举起双手，用宇宙通用的肢体语言表达了 “ 我没有武器，你这个智障 ” 的核心思想，然后表明立场。 “ 我必须说，你猜错了。 ”

“ 我警告你，马尔福， ” 波特又开始了。

“ 警告我什么？你要给我下恶咒？ ” 德拉科扬起一条眉毛。 “ 下次你可以试着不要提前说出来。效果会更好。 ”

他们无声地瞪了对方很久；与此同时，赫敏继续有条不紊地穿衣。内裤。裤子。等穿戴整齐后，她悠闲地滑下床，将脚踩进一双细高跟鞋，然后拎着手袋起身，抽过波特的魔杖，将它塞回了他裤兜里。 “ 你们有功夫在这里斗嘴，不如赶紧开始做正事。德拉科？哈利来的时候你要跟我说什么？ ”

“ 石头在高尔那里。隐身衣也是。他杀了韦斯莱。我们不是一伙的。而且我不知道他去哪儿了。 ”

“ 没什么难的， ” 赫敏从他兜里摸出了韦斯莱的熄灯器。 “ 这本就是个圈套。 ”

“ 你要我熄灯？ ” 德拉科问。他可能错估了昏睡咒对她大脑的影响。

她笑了。 “ 这不仅仅是个熄灯器， ” 她说。 “ 这还是个追踪器。如果你想要找到高尔，它就能让你在他提到你名字的时候听到他的声音。然后你就可以带着我们幻影移形找过去。 ”

“ 它为什么在你手上？ ” 波特质问。

赫敏一只手环上他的胳膊。 “ 现在别管了， ” 她说。 “ 德拉科得专心听自己的名字。 ”

“ 现在还不知道老魔杖在谁手上， ” 德拉科补充。

赫敏捡起她的手袋，将另一只胳膊环上他的，然后出言安抚， “ 我们先处理高尔，好吗？你只要带着我们幻影移形去他可能的藏身处就好了。 ”

这个计划里的每一个字听起来都很疯狂，但德拉科还是将熄灯器捏在手中等待着。等待着。继续等待着。直到 ——

…… 蠢货马尔福和波特的跟班搞上了，所以我就用魔杖指着她的脑袋然后 ——

德拉科没等他说完就带着他们幻影移形了。


	20. 适可而止

塞尔文旅馆总是让人宾至如归。当然啦，地毯上或许有虫蛀，但他们的床单干净整齐，更别提这儿的威士忌就连德拉科也挑不出毛病。高尔选择藏身在旅馆的几层下面。唔，很多层下面。那里可没有地毯。德拉科 —— 带着赫敏和哈利 · 波特一起 —— 幻影显形到达的时候，鞋底直接粘在了地板上。

他不愿去想自己踩上的到底是什么东西，或者说，曾经是什么东西。

地板黏糊糊的，桌上放着两只半满的酒杯，落满灰尘的蜘蛛网结满了房间的所有角落。拉起的窗帘并没有让这个房间显得舒适又安心，正相反，黑暗而潮湿的环境让人感觉身处沼泽地里。德拉科一进来就闻到了那股难忍的恶臭；这是他生命中第一次将这个词用得如此贴切妥当。

高尔在他们出现的瞬间猛地扭过头来。他身边坐着个眯着眼睛的矮个子老头。德拉科有种不祥的预感，他可能认识对方。但他这辈子见过太多卑鄙的人物了；坏苹果大都一个味儿，他不太辨别得出来。

“ 统统石 ——” 高尔朝他们举起魔杖来。

“ 敬谢不敏， ” 哈利还击。 “ 我想我有东西在你手上。 ”

“ 我不知道你在说什么， ” 高尔防备地冷哼了一声。

波特的石化咒比高尔的有用多了。赫敏灵活地将他翻过去，从他兜里先是摸出了隐身衣，递给波特，然后是一小块不怎么起眼的黑色石头。德拉科有点失望。那样强大的东西应该闪闪发光，或者，至少不该像现在这样，死气沉沉地躺在赫敏的手上。

但她的反应却很令人满意。她盯了它一会儿，嘴唇开始颤抖。 “ 我们可以， ” 她提议。

“ 不要， ” 波特制止。

“ 就一次。 ” 她请求。

“ 那不是真正的他， ” 波特的嘴唇紧紧地抿作一条缝。 “ 我也想要见他，但你知道这就是个陷阱。和死神耍手段只会引起他的注意。 ”

她全身都颤抖起来。哈利 · 波特拿出一个刻满了如尼文的小木盒，它被打开的时候似乎都痛苦地扭在了一起。他将它朝赫敏的方向递了递，她用力别过脸，将它丢了进去。波特关上盒子，将它收了起来。赫敏擦了擦眼睛，重新挺直了肩膀。她的脆弱转瞬即逝。

“ 好啦， ” 德拉科快速说道。 “ 此桩事了，干脆利落。我想我们该离开了。 ” 石化咒的效力已经开始减退。他能看到高尔的脚在抽搐。他想要趁着这个没用的废物反应过来要求共享成果之前赶紧离开。

赫敏捏紧了手袋，低头看向倒在地上的高尔。 “ 杀人犯， ” 她声音里的厌恶让德拉科都后退了一步。她一脚踩在了高尔的肋骨上，响亮的 “ 咔嚓 ” 一声证明了她的杀伤力。她满意得笑了起来，又补了一脚。 “ 你这么想要这些玩意，甚至还为它们杀了人。只让你疼上个几分钟真是便宜你了。大部分追查老魔杖的人现在都躺在墓地里了。 ”

“ 把他带去魔法部？ ” 波特的提议显得敷衍了事，德拉科嗤了一声。魔法部雇的他。如果波特想不到他们会放了他让他继续追查的话，波特就比德拉科想象中还要傻。波特对上了德拉科的眼睛；在那一瞬间，他们首度达成了一致。

“ 我们该走了， ” 德拉科盯着高尔扭动的脚。现在他的一只手也能动了。再待在这讨不到好。 “ 现在给他们来个遗忘咒就万事大吉了。 ”

赫敏点点头。但就在她收回她那致命的细高跟时，束缚着高尔的咒语也被挣脱了，渗进了地板肮脏的缝隙里。德拉科抽出他的魔杖，但高尔已经用自己的直直指着赫敏了。

德拉科本就不顺利的晚上变得更糟糕了。


	21. 恶有恶报

高尔的魔杖指着赫敏。德拉科的指着他。波特后退了一步，将他自己的魔杖对准了仍躺在地上的那个男人。

“ 我想这就是人们所说的僵局， ” 德拉科说。

“ 哦，其实不是， ” 赫敏说。 “ 我有某样高尔想要的东西。 ”

高尔笑了起来。那个令人作呕的笑容昭示了他多年的烟瘾和糟糕的牙齿状况。但这不是德拉科最关心的事。赫敏话语间那种冷酷的快意才是。他足够了解她，所以懂得害怕。但高尔，显然，不懂这个道理。

“ 老魔杖在你这儿， ” 他命令道。 “ 给我。 ”

“ 我需要把它从手袋里拿出来， ” 赫敏说。 “ 你能解开我手上的咒语，给我点时间吗？ ”

“ 我又不是个傻子， ” 高尔嗤笑。 “ 把那只漂亮的皮包丢在地上，用脚踢给我。 ”

“ 我是你的话，就不会让她这样做， ” 波特插话。

高尔冷笑。 “ 你不会真觉得我信任她自己从包里把老魔杖拿出来吧？ ”

“ 你自己决定吧， ” 波特耸耸肩。 “ 但她在包里用了探测不到的延展咒，顺便放了不知道多少个机关。 ”

高尔看起来毫不动容。 “ 把它踢过来， ” 他说。 “ 我会处理。 ”

赫敏笑着慢慢弯下身去，把她的手袋放在地板上。她腿部细长的线条是整件事里德拉科唯一欣赏的东西。他希望它们能活蹦乱跳地撑过今晚。

高尔蹲下身去，双眼一动不动地盯着他们，一只手死死地捏着自己的魔杖。关于这一点，德拉科可不怪他。波特确实以用缴械咒解决问题而闻名。他的另一只手伸进了包里四处摸索。表情从鸣鸣自得慢慢变成了疑惑不解。他拎出了赫敏在禁林里穿过的那双登山靴，愤怒地看了它们一眼，然后将它们丢到了房间的另一头。

“ 我在哈罗德买的，很贵的， ” 赫敏眯起眼睛来。 “ 让你拿魔杖不代表着你就有资格毁坏我的东西。 ”

高尔扯起一个冷笑，拎出她的平底鞋，用同样的方式将它们丢到一边。然后一本保加利亚旅游名胜的导览书。然后一盒香烟。没有魔杖。

“ 你这里面到底装了多少鬼东西？ ” 他质问。

“ 我告诉过你她用了空间延展咒， ” 波特说。

“ 女人都喜欢万事俱备， ” 赫敏回答。

“ 这他 —— ！ ” 高尔将手从赫敏包里抽出来。鲜血顺着一根手指往下流，指尖已经不知道去哪儿了。他含住指头盯着他们，越来越愤怒。

赫敏皱了皱鼻子。 “ 好极了，现在我还得清洁我的包， ” 她说着， “ 血渍什么的最难弄掉了。 ”

“ 你这里面到底装了些什么？贱人！ ” 高尔拔高了音量。

这就太过了。用魔杖指着他们可以。那只是公事公办。德拉科也干过类似的事。当你游走在法律边缘的时候，这种行为是必要的。但辱骂赫敏就是完全不同的性质了。 “ 没必要这么粗俗吧， ” 德拉科皱起眉头来。 “ 她已经说了帮你拿，波特也提醒过你里面有机关。你真该听他们的话的。 ”

“ 滚开，马尔福。 ”

德拉科耸耸肩。这话他听过太多次了。早就免疫了。

高尔把包丢回给赫敏。 “ 你把它找出来， ” 他命令道。 “ 贱人。 ” 最后那个词更像是对着德拉科在泄愤。德拉科能感到自己的愤怒值在极速累积。今晚已经够糟的了。他不得已摸了波特的屁股，被人用赫敏的人身安全要挟，将自己好不容易偷来的隐身衣拱手相让，然后现在，这个智障还铁了心地要用这种低级手段挑衅他。

赫敏蹲下身来，手缓缓地伸进包里，然后合起手指，像是抓住了什么东西一样。

德拉科希望她能抓出一把闪光粉、或是秘鲁隐身烟雾弹一类的东西丢到高尔脸上。这能让他们毫发无损地全身而退。无论她的说辞是什么，要是老魔杖真在她身上，她一定会告诉他的。如果当时她已经拿到了老魔杖的话，她就不会再带他去邓布利多墓兜风了。

只见她快速抽出了一根魔杖，厉声大喊， “ 阿瓦达索命， ” 高尔倒在地板上，脸上写满了震惊。

德拉科看了眼老魔杖，又看了眼地上的尸体。此时此刻，他除了一句 “ 日 ” ，什么都说不出来。


	22. 他的对策

“ 你杀了他。 ” 德拉科喃喃道。她要进阿兹卡班了。那他的人生还剩下些什么？一无所有。

“ 他乱丢我的鞋， ” 赫敏解释道。 “ 还在我包里留了血印。 ” 她把那根显然是老魔杖的东西别进腰带里，然后开始用飞来咒整理自己的东西。德拉科抿着嘴看了看她，又看了看波特。相较于大部分人对不可饶恕咒的态度，他俩看起来过分冷静了。波特正忙着检查石头和斗篷，而赫敏在收拾东西。

德拉科好奇她包里伤了高尔手指的是什么东西，但决定最好什么都别问。他知道这两人都没有表现出的那么镇定。他和他们一起长大。波特的颤栗和赫敏嘴角绷着的弧度都出卖了他们真实的感情。

“ 你带着那东西多久了？ ” 他问。

“ 老魔杖？ ” 赫敏抬眼瞥了瞥他。她眉毛上扬的自满表情他太熟悉了。他常在镜中自己的脸上看到类似的东西。 “ 我一直把它收在书店里 —— 没人会想到书店柜台下面会藏着一件武器 —— 但你来的那天我把它放进了我包里以防万一。从那之后我一直带着它。 ”

德拉科笑了。她把他像傻子一样耍 —— 他本该为此暴跳如雷的。但他满心只剩钦佩，夹杂着些许对未来的恐惧。他不能让她进阿兹卡班。他不能。

躺在地板上的另一个男人挣脱了石化咒对他嘴巴的控制。老实说，那个咒语漏洞百出。波特就不能试着做好哪怕一件事吗？ “ 你会付出代价的， ” 那个男人说。 “ **不可饶恕**就代表着阿兹卡班单程票，管你是不是战争英雄，我全部都看到了。没错。我要 ——”

“ 一忘皆空， ” 赫敏用老魔杖对准他，语气冷静。

他的长篇大论戛然而止。然后他疑惑地看向他们。 “ 发生了什么？ ” 他问。

“ 显而易见，你来的时候高尔和我在争吵， ” 德拉科用自己最居高临下的语气拖着腔调解释道。冷血地杀人他或许做不到，但重新拿回这场小游戏的主动权可不是什么难事。 “ 你那小脑袋瓜不管用还是怎么的？ ”

赫敏扬起眉毛来看着他；而波特几乎是立刻就意会了。 “ 真高尚， ” 他的嘴唇痛苦地扭曲起来。 “ 这是你赎罪的方式吗，马尔福？ ”

“ 带她离开这儿， ” 德拉科厌恶地命令他。为什么他人生中所有重要的时刻，波特都碰巧在场？ “ 但是帮我个忙，赫敏，离开前再用你的超级魔杖对他来一个遗忘咒。如果他要出庭作证的话，你俩不在这儿扰乱视线会更容易。 ”

赫敏将手搭上了他的胳膊。 “ 你确定吗？ ” 她问。

“ 和每年缴税的时候一样确定。 ” 当然，如果你聪明到雇一个看起来像那么回事的 —— 又或者不那么像回事的 —— 会计帮你做账的话，也就没有那么确定了。 “ 这世界上最确定的两件事，亲爱的。死亡和上税。 ”

她凑得更近，他能够感觉到她的呼吸落在他的脸颊上。 “ 我会去看你的， ” 她轻柔地说。

“ 多浪漫啊， ” 德拉科轻讽。

“ 唔， ” 她还击。 “ 我想你可能还有些小把戏要对我解释。比如说，一个高尔搞不定的昏睡咒。 ”

他伸出只手来捧住了她的脸。 “ 我相信你能为我的罪行找到些合理借口的， ” 去他的波特；德拉科倾身吻住了她。她的胳膊环住了他，在那个短暂的瞬间，他感觉一切都是那么美好：没有忧心，没有丑恶的过去，更没有阴暗与不忠的黑影。然后波特的咳嗽声再次打破了这一切。

“ 我也相信， ” 赫敏的呼吸有些急促。当然，他的也是。 “ 不要忘了我。 ”

“ 在监狱里？ ” 德拉科反问。 “ 我想不到除了这个我还能做些什么。 ” 他朝地上的男人扬了扬下巴。赫敏带着一个悲伤的微笑重新抽出了魔杖，走到门边，当着德拉科的面，最后朝那个男人施了第二个遗忘咒，然后消失在他视线里。

他当然不会为一个杀戮咒埋单。他可没打算为了她坐一辈子的牢。但一个过了火的切割咒听上去不错 —— 同时，这也顺便解释了高尔的一小截断指。德拉科松开了他证人身上的束缚咒，对着高尔的尸体来了个非常多余的神锋无影，然后等待着暴风雨来临。

“ 这儿发生了什么？ ” 那个男人问道。

德拉科的眼中是毫不掩饰的蔑视。 “ 你不知道吗？ ” 他问。 “ 都怪高尔那个智障，有人抢走全部三件圣器逃跑了。 ” 保险起见，他又添了把火。 “ 我们争吵的时候你进来了，然后自己把自己绊倒在地了。 ”

这个男人踉跄起身，抽出魔杖，背对着德拉科走进了壁炉。他丢了一把飞路粉，然后要求这间破旅馆里的人通知傲罗。 “ 我的朋友，格雷格 · 高尔，被谋杀了！ ”

德拉科冷哼一声。高尔可不是有朋友的人。他坐下来，等待傲罗赶到现场。


	23. 终章

**五年后**

德拉科 · 马尔福掸去熨烫得宜的西裤上的灰尘，然后仔细地审视镜中的自己。他的律师站在他身后几英尺处绞着手，但德拉科无意赶时间。他在狱中轻减了些，但这种瘦削很适合他。若说他的肤色比大多数人都更显苍白的话，那么刚刚好，毕竟阳光下待太久只会让他患上皮肤癌。他抹了抹自己的头发，然后转向那个一脸为难、而且贵得离谱的男人；对方正等着将他带离魔法部，回归他重获自由的新生活。

“ 我想你会发现，民众们认为你这一遭算是赎罪了， ” 那个男人急切地表明，紧张让他加快了语速。 “ 德拉科 · 马尔福，前食死徒 ——”

“ 我那时还是个孩子， ” 德拉科语气紧绷。

“ 没错， ” 那个男人附和。 “ 像我说的，德拉科 · 马尔福，前食死徒，一个人人敬而远之的人物。 ”

那显然是错的。无数人都想要和他扯上关系。或许不包括那些最正派的公民，但谁衣柜里还没有个阴暗的小秘密呢？

“ 但德拉科 · 马尔福，那个保护英雄的国宝不被小偷得手的男人呢？这就不一样了。 ”

“国宝？”德拉科问。阿兹卡班的消息大概有些滞后。过去的五年里，他经历的一切不过是为一桩显而易见的暴力事件埋单：审判来得如此之快，以至于他刚在法庭上坐下，就被以因故杀人罪送往阿兹卡班。 在最初匆忙的逮捕和审判尘埃落定后，他的生活反而清闲下来，每一天都是异常无聊的例行公事。 起床。 读上本阿兹卡班里枯燥无味的书。 吃上几口糟糕透顶的食物。 回去睡觉。 圣器——与这整个事件——在公众舆论中的发酵，对他来说都是新闻。

“ 国宝， ” 他的律师重复道。 “ 全部三件都是哈利 · 波特的私有财产。他很感激你抓到了小偷，尽管很遗憾，途中有人付出了生命的代价。 ”

“ 很感激， ” 德拉科咕哝。他是得感激。德拉科眨了几下眼睛，然后问道， “ 圣器怎么就都属于哈利 · 波特了？ ”

律师明媚的笑容证明了他迫不及待炫耀自己知识的欲望。 “ 已故校长邓布利多将石头留给了他， ” 他解释。 “ 斗篷是传家宝。魔杖则是他在决斗中正当获得的，从，唔 ……” 律师止住了话头，突然意识到这个话题有一点尴尬。

“ 从我手里， ” 德拉科接话。 “ 没错。 ”

“ 是的， ” 他那迫不及待结束今天尴尬部分的律师补充道， “ 您准备好离开了吗？ ”

德拉科准备好了。尽管刚从壁炉走进办公室的时候，他深深地吸了口自由的空气，但他可不愿在魔法部长期逗留。相比魔法部，阿兹卡班都更温暖一些；当然，他也没有多喜欢后者，他毕竟被关在那里服了五年刑。他一直拖拖拉拉的，并不是因为想在这里停留，而是出于对外面世界的恐惧。恐惧那儿没有任何人在等着他回去。犹豫胜过实实在在的失去。

但他也知道自己不能永远耗下去。德拉科挺起胸膛对律师说道， “ 你先请。 ”

律师打开了门，德拉科踏进了明亮 的大厅里。阳光从高高的窗户中洒落下来，所有的窗户都被魔法巧妙地装饰得熠熠生辉。阳光铺在他面前的地板上，像一片明亮的海洋。

赫敏 · 格兰杰正站在对岸等着他。


End file.
